The Wildcards Reshuffle the Deck
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: The Wildcards always come back together
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Wildcards Reshuffle the Deck  
Summary: The Wildcards always come back together no matter what  
timeline: this is my conclusion of the series finale 'tell our Mom's we did our best'. This story flips back  
to what happened to Shane and Vanessa and back to the present which is a year later with Nathan and the others.  
  
  
The Wildcards Reshuffle the Deck  
  
  
Shenadoah, Iowa  
June, 2065  
  
Lieutenant Colonel T.C. McQueen (retired) stood on the porch of the small farmhouse   
watching the sun set below the rows of corn. How did he end up here? He still didn't   
know. After being injured in the explosion on the Saratoga a year ago they had   
shipped him home.  
  
A piece of metal from one of the conference tables had wedged itself into one of the   
lower vertebrae of his spinal cord. The blast itself had taken off the lower half of his left   
leg.   
  
With technology how it was they could've operated and removed it, but since he was   
an InVitro they didn't want to risk his addiction to pain killers. Since the piece of metal   
wasn't causing any major damage to his body they had left it there and sent him home   
with an Honorable discharge, a medal and a wooden leg, so to speak.  
  
With part of his pension he had bought this place on a whim. Remembering hearing   
one of the instructors at the InVitro facility talk about his Grandfather's farm in Iowa   
and how it had always been a place of peace for him.  
  
McQueen ran a weary hand over his face before looking up at the stars. Hell he'd give   
this place up in a second if it meant he could be back on the Saratoga fighting the   
Chigs. Back with the 58th.  
  
Ty walked east and sat down in the porch swing that had come with the house. His   
heart heavy as he thought of those of the 58th who had been killed trying to bring the   
Colonists home. God, he still couldn't believe they were gone. Wang, Vansen,   
Damphoose.  
  
He'd never forget the look on Nathan West's face when he first saw the young   
Lieutenant after he had learned of their deaths. McQueen stood again and leaned   
against the railing. He often wondered about West. Where he was. How he was   
handling the loss of his friends.  
  
Glen Ross had tried to keep him updated on West for a few months after the peace   
talk fiasco. Then the War had gotten worse and Ross's calls became fewer and fewer.   
Ty tried to keep an eye on West on his own with the few contacts he had left, but he   
lost track of Nathan after he was transferred off the Saratoga.  
  
As for Cooper Hawkes, well McQueen still received regular letters from him. With his   
sentence up and the loss of so many of his friends Hawkes had opted for Earthside   
duty. Last Ty had heard Cooper was stationed in Miami at the Vitro facility there.   
Fighting the Chigs best he could from this far away and being involved in the Vitro   
movement for equal rights in the military. McQueen turned away from the railing and   
opened the screen door, time to fix something to eat then check on the horses.  
  
A headlight splashed across the screen door catching his attention. McQueen turned   
seeing a lone figure on a motorcycle coming up the gravel driveway. Not expecting   
company, Ty's hand instinctively reached down for a gun. His hand closed around air   
and he made a fist in frustration. Some habits were hard to break.  
  
As soon as the driver dismounted from the bike, he knew who it was. "Hawkes." Ty   
greeted the young man stepping down from the porch, "What brings you to this neck   
of the woods?"  
  
Cooper Hawkes took off his black helmet and placed it on the left handle. Brown hair   
fell forward as he turned to face his former commanding officer.  
  
"Hello, Colonel." Hawkes replied shaking the older man's hand.  
  
McQueen smiled, "We've been through this, Cooper. You're not under my command   
any more you can call me Ty."  
  
Cooper smiled, "Whatever you say, Colonel." He replied. Knowing he could be less   
formal but still called McQueen Colonel out of respect.  
  
McQueen gestured to the farm house,"Come on in. I was just about to fix something to   
eat."  
  
"Good I'm starved." Cooper replied.Then in a whispered voice he said, "I have a   
message from Nathan."  
  
McQueen stopped on the porch and stared at him, "Is it that bad out there that he   
couldn't trust the vidphone or a secured channel?"  
  
Hawkes nodded, his brown eyes concerned, "I'm afraid so. I'll explain it all inside,   
Colonel.You never know who could be listening."  
  
McQueen glanced around but saw nothing but corn, "Getting a little paranoid are we   
Hawkes?"  
  
Cooper smiled sadly, "I wish I was paranoid. Then this whole thing would make   
sense."  
  
  
******  
  
University of Arizona Research Hospital  
Tucson, Arizona  
  
Doctor Kylen Celina glanced up from her computer screen as a red haired male intern   
poked his head into her office.  
  
"What is it, Tom?"  
  
Tom Halloway smiled, holding a small package wrapped in brown paper, "This just   
came from you."  
  
Kylen stood and took the package from the young intern, "Thanks,Tom."  
  
"No problem." The young man replied leaving her alone to open the package.  
  
Kylen at first thought it was some research equipment she had ordered then she saw   
Nathan West's familiar scrawl. Her heart skipped a beat as her fingers struggled with   
the tape that bonded the paper together. She had only heard from Nathan once since   
her rescue from the Chigs. She knew that was because of the War, but a part of her   
had always thought it was because of the loss of his friends. That seeing her reminded   
him too much of what he had lost that day.  
  
The paper finally gave way allowing a small object wrapped tightly in yellow paper to   
tumble into her hand. From the square shape she knew what it was. Confirming her   
suspicions her thumb accidentally pressed the button on the lower half of the picture   
frame. Her own voice greeted her. I believe in all of you.   
  
Finally the photo tag was free and she held it up to the light. Gently tracing the outline   
of Nathan's face. He looked so young in this photo. She had been shocked at how   
'old' Nathan had become when she saw him on the Saratoga. The war had changed   
him greatly she could tell. She could only pray it was for the better. That the loss of too   
many friends and crewmates hadn't turned his gentle soul into a bitter and cynical one.   
  
Kylen was about to place the photo on her desk when she saw the picture slip from its   
frame a little. With one finger she tried to straighten the photo, but there seemed to be   
something behind it, obstructing her task. Curious, the young blond woman took the   
photo out of its frame and saw a tightly folded piece of white notebook paper.  
  
With slightly shaking hands she gently unfolded it and began to read:   
  
My Dearest Kylen,  
  
I apologize for not keeping in touch with you more often, but the War has gotten so   
much worse this last year I barely have time to think let alone have any free time to   
write.  
  
I need a favor from you. I know its a lot to ask of you to leave your position in Arizona   
since you finally got your life back after it was stolen by the Chigs. You know I   
wouldn't ask unless I had no one else to trust.  
  
Please take a few weeks off and go to Iowa. McQueen has a farm there. Hawkes   
should already be there and he'll fill both of you in with what I have in mind.  
  
Kylen, if you trust my love, do this. But please do not tell anyone. And I mean anyone   
of where you are going or why. Your life as well as millions of others is at stake.  
  
I appreciate this more than you will every know, my love. Be safe and keep an eye on   
the others for me.  
  
All my Love,  
Captain Nathan West  
U.S.S. Franklin Roosevelt  
A proud member of the 58th squadron  
The Wildcards will live forever  
  
Kylen stared at the letter for several moments absorbing what Nathan had asked of   
her. She would do what he asked without hesitation. She had found out after she   
returned to Earth that Nathan had risked his career as well as his life several times to   
look for her. Following whatever lead he could find. He never gave up on her. She had   
loved him more than ever for that. She carefully folded the letter and placed in the   
pockets of her khaki pants. Something jangled in the packaging paper and she turned it   
upside down. The metal chain tumbled into her lap. With a smile she threaded it   
through the hole on the top of the photo tag and clasped it behind her neck. Once the   
necklace was in place she picked up the receiver of her desk phone. Glancing at her   
rolodex she dialed her supervisor.  
  
"Kay? Its Kylen Celina. I'm sorry to do this to you on such short notice but I just   
received a call from my sister. It seems my Aunt is critically ill. I may be gone several   
weeks....my sister and I are the only family she has left."  
  
As she listened to Kay Wilson, Kylen absently twisted the phone cord around her   
fingers, "Thank you so much for understanding. I'll call you as soon as I know what's   
going on."  
  
Ending her conversation with her boss Kylen hit the disconnection switch with her   
finger and dialed a new number for the airlines. She had no idea when Nathan had   
wrote that letter since it wasn't dated. She only hoped she could get to Iowa in time.  
  
  
********  
  
U.S.S. Franklin Roosevelt  
First American fleet  
Chig territory 0:427 a.m  
  
Captain Nathan West walked into the deserted recreation lounge. As he stared out at   
the pale green planet he knew he should sleep. He just couldn't. He had been trying   
fitfully for the last four hours. Nathan sank down into one of the plush leather chairs   
next to the huge plate glass windows. The nightmares had started on the anniversary of   
the peace talk fiasco. The anniversary of the deaths of his friends. Hell the Wildcards   
had been more than his friends, they had been his family. Now there were two. Every   
time he was out in the heat of battle with his new squadron the 44th, he couldn't help   
but think of his fallen comrades. Half the time he had to catch himself before he called   
one of his wingman by the names of Vansen, Phoose or Wang. Hell he had even called   
Johnson, Hawkes by mistake once.  
  
Nathan was still, even a year later, mad as hell that the PTB (Powers that Be) didn't   
allow the Saratoga to hold a memorial service for them. The area was too volatile for a   
memorial service they had said. It was too much of a risk to hold the Saratoga there   
for a funeral when she was needed elsewhere.  
  
A smile curled at Nathan's lips as he remembered watching Commodore Glen Ross   
fight Admiral Tilson tooth and nail. Ross had given the older man hell but Tilson still   
outranked him. The Saratoga had left that area of space without even a recorded   
playing of Taps.  
  
Nathan stood and began to pace the small area. Wang, Phoose and Shane deserved a   
hell of a lot more than that. The Wildcards were the best unit in the Marine core and   
this was how they repaid them? It had been an honest mistake what had happened on   
the planet. Anyone of the holier than thou brass would've done the same thing the 58th   
did. They had honestly thought that it was a new species of life that was going to be   
destroyed by Roundhammer if they didn't warn it. They had never seen a Chig without   
armor before how the hell where they supposed to know what it looked like. Nathan   
still thought the Brass was punishing the 58th for that mistake by not allowing the   
Saratoga time to grieve for the fallen Wildcards.  
  
  
********  
  
A month later was the soonest he could get leave. Even with that Ross had pulled ever   
string in the book to get it for him. With that leave Nathan took one of the   
spacefighters and went back to the area of space where the battle had occurred. He   
had tried several times to get in touch with Hawkes to no avail. The Chigs had come   
up with a new way to scramble outgoing signals.  
  
Before he had left the Saratoga he had rigged a speaker on the outside of the plane.   
Looking at the planet that had claimed Vansen and Phoose's life he had turned the   
speaker on. He opened a deck of playing cards and placed it on the dash board.  
  
The solemn notes of Taps began to fill the cold vacuum of space. Nathan raised his   
hand in salute and held it there a long time after the song was completed. Tears ran   
freely down his face as he said goodbye to his friends.  
  
"The Wild Cards will live on." He had vowed to his friends, "I will not let them forget   
us. I promise you that."  
  
  
******  
  
The alert siren snapped Nathan back to the present reality. With a sigh he walked over   
to the com unit and punched in an identification code. "All members of the 44th marine   
squadron must assemble immediately in the War room for debriefing."  
  
So much for sleep, Nathan thought wearily as he straightened the collar of his uniform.   
He thought briefly of Kylen and prayed that she had gotten his package and was on   
her way to Iowa.  
  
The horrors he had seen in the last year needed to be addressed and brought to the   
public's attention. But he didn't have enough clout to do that so he hoped with the   
reinforcements he was bringing in they would be able to bring some of these secrets to   
light.  
  
  
*******  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Last day of May, 2064  
  
The shockwave from the Chig weapon had thrown Lieutenant Paul Wang to the floor.   
He momentarily thought of getting up. Of firing his weapon till the last moment. Instead   
Paul curled up in a ball and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.  
  
It seemed like the injured cargo hold tumbled through space for hours, slowly leaking   
precious oxygen. Silence made Paul open his eyes. The Chigs had stopped firing. He   
was surprised they hadn't finished him off.  
  
A white dot of light caught Paul's attention. It seemed to be slowly moving toward him.  
  
This is it. Paul thought swallowing a wave of panic, My jig's up. I'm going to the great   
stadium in the sky.  
  
However as he focused on the dot of light Paul released it wasn't an Angel. He fought   
to curb the sudden hope he was feeling. The dot of light looked to be coming from the   
control panel inside a life pod.  
  
Paul scrambled to his feet, sliding more than running over to the far wall of the cargo   
hold. Sure enough barely visible in the darkness was the hatch to an escape pod.  
  
Sending off a silent prayer Paul activated a switch to the left of the door. Several tense   
seconds later it slid open welcoming Paul inside. Paul raced inside thanking whoever   
the genius was who had thought of having the escape pods run on their own power.   
He knew his time was short so there would be no time for precise calculations. Paul hit   
the eject button and prayed that the pod wouldn't burn up in the planet's atmosphere.   
Seconds after the pod was floating free of the cargo hold Paul had to shield his eyes.   
The cargo hold he had been in minutes before exploded in a million pieces.  
  
  
********  
  
Shenadoah, Iowa  
June, 2065  
  
"That's all he said?" McQueen asked turning around in the farmhouse's living room to   
face Hawkes.  
  
Cooper Hawkes nodded, "He sent me a sealed envelope. I have instructions not to   
open it until this mystery person gets here."   
  
Steam rising from a pot of water on the stove caught McQueen's attention. He quickly   
walked over and turned the black knob to a lower number. Absently he picked up a   
box of pasta noodles and emptied half the contents into the gray pot.  
  
Ty picked up a wooden spoon before asking, "You have no idea who this other   
person is?"  
  
Cooper smiled walking over to the kitchen counter that housed the stove and a small   
cutting board, "I know who it is."  
  
Realization dawned in McQueen's blue eyes as he glanced up from the pot of noodles,   
"Kylen." He said softly.  
  
Hawkes nodded, "She's the only other person West would trust. His brother's dead.   
The three of us are the only surviving members........." Cooper turned his head quickly   
as his voice started to quiver.  
  
McQueen placed a metal lid on the pot and walked around the counter placing a   
supportive hand on the young man's shoulder, "How are you doing with all of this?"  
  
Cooper sat down in the oak rocking chair, finally looking at McQueen with haunted   
eyes, "Does it ever go away?"  
  
Ty tilted his head, not quite understanding, "What?"  
  
Hawkes jumped to his feet, walking over to the bay window that looked out over the   
corn fields, "The pain." He replied in a whisper, "I see their faces every time I close my   
eyes at night. I think of them every minute that I'm awake."  
  
McQueen sat down in a straight backed blue cushioned chair next to the fireplace, "So   
do I, Hawkes. All I can tell you is that it gets easier with time."  
  
Cooper stared at the older man, "It's been a year. I thought by now it would be   
better."  
  
McQueen stood and walked over to the mantle. Sitting on top was a polished maple   
box, about the size of an old fashioned jewelry box. Ty lifted the lid and took out a   
square wooden object. Silently he handed it to Hawkes. Cooper took the object from   
McQueen. Shane Vansen's face stared back at him. It was a picture of her in full dress   
uniform standing next to her sister and niece.  
  
"Last Christmas was the soonest I was able to go visit them." McQueen explained   
quietly, "They were hit pretty hard by Shane's death but they seem to be coping. I   
thought you might get more use out of that photo than I could."  
  
Cooper nodded his right hand gently tracing the outline's of Shane's face. "Thank you,   
Colonel. I had almost forgotten how pretty she was."  
  
McQueen heard the sound of a engine coming up the driveway and glanced out the   
front door, "Sounds like our mystery guest is about to sign in."  
  
Cooper stared at him, "What?"  
  
Ty shook his head, "Never mind." He replied as he walked out onto the porch.  
  
  
******  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Chig Territory  
Last week of May, 2064  
  
Captain Shane Vansen glanced at her companion with envy. Vanessa Damphoose   
would never feel pain when the injured cockpit crashed onto the planet. Shane wished   
she were that lucky. As the cockpit fell farther into the planet's atmosphere she   
wondered if the convoy made it back to the Saratoga in one piece. She prayed that it   
had. That all her friends had made it back alive.  
  
Shane hoped they had. That Nathan West finally had his happy ending with Kylen. Her   
friend deserved that. She felt the intense heat and saw the metal start to turn orange.   
Shane closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat knowing this was one fight she   
had lost.  
  
  
*******  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Captain Nathan West walked into the conference room and took a seat among the   
fellow members of his squadron. The 44th was made up of four men and two women.  
  
"Ten-Hu!"   
  
The men and women immediately jumped to their feet, coming to attention.  
  
A tall sandy haired man in his late forties crossed to the center of the room,"Be   
seated."  
  
Admiral Paul Tilson cleared his throat as he faced the group of twenty men and women   
under his command, "I apologize for calling this meeting at this ungodly hour of the   
morning but as you all know this War has no time clock."  
  
The Admiral turned his brown gaze to face Nathan, "As you all know the 44th lost   
their commanding officer on the last mission to Upeg. Colonel Mark Williams was a   
good friend and more importantly a good officer. He will be missed greatly."   
  
The room fell into a solemn silence as Tilson allowed a moment of remembrance.  
  
Paul Tilson cleared his throat, "Lieutenant Colonel John Oakes will take his place." The   
Admiral began raising his hand toward the doorway," Colonel, please tell the 44th   
what they're next mission is."  
  
Nathan West thought he was seeing things. When Tilson had said the name John   
Oakes, Nathan had written it off as the fact it was possible that two people could have   
the same name. Now Nathan was staring at his commanding officer. The man who had   
saved Shane Vansen's life over Haleg by sacrificing his own to take out the Red   
Baron. Or so they had thought.  
  
The brown haired man in his mid thirties didn't acknowledge Nathan's presence or   
seem to have any visible scars from his encounter with the Red Baron over a year ago.  
  
"Thank you Admiral." Colonel Oakes began turning his attention to the computerized   
map behind him, "We have just learned that the Chig's are gathering their forces   
around a small asteroid planet twenty light years from their home planet. The 44th's   
mission is to go in and drop a listening device on the asteroid and get out without   
interacting with the enemy."  
  
"If we know most of their forces are there," Nathan asked, "Why aren't we sending in   
a full force? Just wipe them out. End this thing now."  
  
Oakes finally met Nathan's gaze, "Because we want to get a leg up, so to speak on   
what the Chig's plans are. If we were to send in a full force it would frankly be sending   
lambs to the slaughter. Our energy resources are rapidly decreasing. If we sent a full   
force in right now the War is lost." He turned to face the group, "Any other questions?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Good. I want the 44th on the Flight deck in twenty mikes. Dismissed." Nathan   
remained seated while the rest of the squadron filed out. After Tilson left West stood   
catching Oakes before he left the room.  
  
"Well, you look pretty good for a dead man." Nathan said folding his arms across his   
chest.  
  
John Oakes sighed as he shut the door, turning to face West, "I wasn't sure if you   
remembered me."  
  
Nathan's brown eyes narrowed, "Its kind of hard to forget a man who sacrifices his life   
a friend of mine."  
  
"Let's just say the rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." John replied.  
  
Nathan stared at him, "Why? Why fake your death? Why cause Shane that kind of   
pain?"  
  
Oakes adverted his gaze, "Believe me Nathan, it wasn't my choice, but it was what I   
had to do to survive." He met Nathan's gaze, "I heard about Shane and the Wildcards.   
I'm sorry Nathan. I know what that kind of pain feels like. You better get going. You   
have less than seven mikes to be suited and on the Flight deck."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Nathan replied bitterly before exiting the conference room.  
  
***********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
Chig territory  
Last week of May, 2064  
  
Despite the protection of the safety harnesses, Captain Shane Vansen was nearly   
thrown against the control panel as the injured cockpit landed roughly on the planet's   
surface. The chute had only partially opened, and it was a miracle they were in one   
piece.  
  
A moan from her left forced Shane to start thinking like a Marine instead of just   
reacting. She slowly lifted her head, wincing as a wave of dizziness hit her. Taking   
several deep breaths Shane was finally able to take in their surroundings.   
  
Vanessa was thankfully still strapped in, starting to come around. The cockpit itself had   
sustained minimal damage from the impact. At least there wasn't any more damage   
than what was sustained during the fire fight. The hinge on Shane's safety harness was   
jammed, she would need Vanessa's help if they were going to survive.  
  
Shane reached out and gently touched the young black woman's shoulder, "Phoose,   
can you hear me?"  
  
Silence.   
  
Shane shook her gently, "Vanessa! Its Shane, can you hear me?"  
  
With a groan Vanessa Damphoose straightened in her seat. As she opened her eyes   
the world swam before her, forcing them closed. Leaning back against the seat   
Vanessa pressed her right hand against a newly formed cut on her forehead.  
  
"Oh man, anybody get the license number of that truck?" Vanessa asked weakly,   
"Shane, what hit us?"  
  
Shane laughed at her friend's attempt at humor then winced immediately regretting the   
action. Pain shot through the right side of her ribs. She prayed they were only bruised.  
  
"Nothing hit us, Phoose. The Chigs fired, the cockpit was separated from the cargo   
hold. Now we're planet side."  
  
Memories were slowly returning for Vanessa, "Where's Coop? "She asked anxiously.  
  
"Nathan picked up him and the colonists. I'm sure they're back on the Saratoga by   
now." Shane paused looking her friend over, "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
Vanessa tested her arms and legs, "I'm okay, just my head."  
  
Shane nodded, "My harness is jammed. Can you get out of yours?"  
  
Taking a moment to orient herself Vanessa fumbled with the straps for a moment   
before finding the hinge and, "This one's okay." She replied as she unlocked the hinge.  
  
Shane nodded, "Okay. Get me out of this so we can figure out what we're going to   
do."  
  
*******  
  
Shenadoah, Iowa  
June, 2065  
  
Kylen Celina stepped out of the two door dark green rental car, smiling at the familiar   
figures standing on the porch.   
  
"This is a hard place to find." Kylen commented as she walked around the front of the   
car.  
  
"That's part of its charm." McQueen replied with a smile as he walked down the steps   
toward her  
  
Kylen fell into step with him, "You're looking well, Colonel."  
  
McQueen grinned, "For a man without a leg. I'll show you were you can stash your   
gear and then I believe Hawkes has something to tell us."  
  
Cooper nodded, leading the way into the farmhouse.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they all sat near the fireplace. Kylen sipped a glass of lemonade as   
she and Ty waited for Cooper Hawkes to read Nathan's letter. Hawkes looked at his   
friends for a moment before opening the plain white envelope.  
  
My Friends,  
  
I wish I could be there in person to explain all of this to you. But the War has gotten so   
much worse since the peace talk fiasco. This was the only way I could talk to you.  
  
Colonel, I know you've tried to keep track of me since you were shipped home. I   
appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Well, as good as I can be considering.  
  
I don't know how much the media has gotten wind of, but less than two months ago   
the 33rd squadron was shot down. All members killed.  
  
McQueen stared at Hawkes, "The 33rd?" He repeated in shock, "After the Angry   
Angels they were the best. It must've taken a hell of a lot of Chigs to take them out."  
  
Hawkes nodded and continued with Nathan's letter,  
  
After the 33rd was wiped out the Franklin Roosevelt was immediately shipped closer   
to the front lines. The official government report says the 33rd was ambushed by a   
Chig squadron before they could radio back for help.  
  
I talked with a few friends on the Saratoga where the 33rd was stationed. They told   
me off the record that the area where the 33rd was supposedly shot down hadn't been   
an active area for the Chigs.  
  
At this McQueen leaned forward with interest, "So West thinks the Chigs weren't   
behind the destruction of the 33rd."  
  
Kylen looked at Hawkes, "But what can we do? What does Nathan want us to do?"  
  
Cooper skimmed through the rest of the letter, "This last paragraph is in some kind of   
code."  
  
Kylen took the letter from him, "Let me see. Nathan and I used to write coded letters   
back and forth to each other in class."   
  
"Cooper," She said after a few minutes, "He got you transferred back to the Saratoga.   
You'll be with the 55th. Colonel, it looks like you and I will be visiting Nathan on the   
Roosevelt. I've been assigned as part of their medical staff."  
  
McQueen nodded, "I'll make some calls. There are two rooms upstairs you guys can   
bunk in. Get some rest, it sounds like we're going to need it."  
  
  
******  
  
Operation:Homeward bound  
First day of June, 2064  
  
Captain Shane Vansen winced as pain shot through her bruised ribs. She paused for a   
moment leaning against one of the few trees on the planet. It had been nearly forty   
eight hours since they crash landed on the surface and still no rescue.  
  
Shane was beginning to wonder if anyone was still looking for them. If anyone had   
made it back to the Saratoga to report them missing.  
  
She had left a few hours before to scout the area around the small valley where the   
cockpit had crashed. The planet wasn't much to look at. Reminded Shane more of a   
tundra than a valley. There were low hills sparsely dotted with thin trunked trees.  
  
Shane was about to head back when she heard a faint beeping. Cocking her head she   
listened, there it was again. Sounded like it was coming from over the next hill.  
  
She quickly crossed the first hill and scooted up the next one so she was peering over   
the top. At the bottom, sitting at an odd angle was a lifepod. Shane scrambled to her   
feet when she realized it was one of theirs.  
  
"Oh my God," Shane said when she finally reached the pod and saw who was inside,   
"Paul."  
  
She quickly checked the computer display to make sure everything was still working   
properly.  
  
"You're alive." Shane said to Paul's unconscious form, "Good. Don't go anywhere. I'll   
be back with reinforcements."  
  
  
******  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
First week of June, 2064  
  
Lieutenant Vanessa Damphoose skidded to a stop next to the lifepod, "If Paul's here   
where's Nathan?"  
  
Shane shook her head, trying to hide her worry, "Just because Paul ejected doesn't   
mean that Nathan didn't make it back to the Saratoga."  
  
Vanessa nodded moving quickly to examine the life pod, "According to the readouts,   
he's just unconscious. Should be safe to move him back to the ship."  
  
"Okay." Shane replied, "Let's move him carefully. I have a feeling we don't want to be   
out here at night."  
  
  
******  
  
"The readouts on the pod said he's been out for at least six hours and its been two   
more since we found him." Shane said as she started to pace the small back area of the   
cock pit, "How much longer do we give him before I really start to get worried?"  
  
Vanessa shook her head as she tenderly pulled a gray blanket up under Paul's chin,   
"Head injuries are tricky, Shane. Right now all we can do is sit and wait and hope that   
he comes out of it on his own."  
  
  
*******  
  
U.S.S. Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Colonel John Oakes could still feel Nathan West's stare as the hammerheads were   
lowered out of the launch bay. Hell, he didn't blame West for being suspicious of him.   
He'd be suspicious of him. He still couldn't get over the events of the last year. They   
had all happened so fast, he hadn't had much time to consider if they were right or   
wrong. It was survival instinct pure and simple. Now it was just a matter of getting   
West to see it that way.  
  
  
**********  
  
Nathan forced himself to concentrate on the mission ahead. With all the scandal that   
had followed the 58th after the peace talk fiasco it had taken the 44th a long time to   
accept him as one of their own. He wasn't about to blow that because John Oakes   
decided to come back from the dead.  
  
"44th you're clear for departure."  
  
"Roger that." Nathan replied tightening his grip on the controls as he eased the throttle   
forward. Less than a minute later seven hammerhead fighters were flying majestically in   
formation.  
  
Nathan adjusted his mike before saying, "Alright people let's look alive. This is going to   
be a simple one .Just go in and drop the listening device and get out before they see   
us."   
  
  
*********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
First week of June, 2064  
  
When they got back, she was going to design a cockpit with a little more room. And   
hidden space for emergency situations. Vanessa thought wearily as she stumbled   
around the small space next to Paul's still form. She glanced at the front two chairs,   
Shane had finally fallen asleep after Vanessa had assured her she would wake her the   
moment Paul showed any change.  
  
Vanessa knelt next to the makeshift bed, absently straightening the blanket. She hoped   
Paul came around soon. The longer he was unconscious the more worried she got.   
She had no idea what kind of internal injuries the young man could've received during   
the battle.  
  
"Come on Paul," Vanessa said quietly, absently brushing a stray black bang away from   
his face, "We could really use your help here."  
  
  
*******  
  
O'Hare Spaceport  
Chicago, IL  
June, 2065 10:00 a.m.  
  
Kylen Celina nervously adjusted the shoulder strap on her purple duffle bag as the trio   
waited for the Air Force transport that would take them to Mars. From there they   
would hop an Army transport to take them to the Saratoga first, since the Roosevelt   
was so deep into Chig territory.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Kylen jumped slightly as McQueen suddenly appeared at her left shoulder. "Fine." She   
replied tightly.  
  
"Its alright to feel scared." Ty commented, his blue gaze watching the planes take off   
and land.  
  
"When I signed up for the Tellis project I thought it was going to be this great   
adventure that Nathan and I would share together." Kylen replied her voice barely   
above a whisper, "It all happened so fast. Nathan was dumped from the project hours   
before lift off. Then they attacked us......"  
  
"Mars Colony flight number 877 is now ready for boarding at Gate 11."   
  
"That's us." McQueen said looking around the crowded airport for Hawkes, "Do you   
see Hawkes?"  
  
Kylen forced the memories away and scanned the crowd, "There he is. Over by the   
comic book rack."  
  
McQueen shook his head in amusement, "Figures."  
  
"Once again Mars Colony flight number 877 is now ready for boarding of all   
passengers at gate 11."  
  
Cooper heard the second call and quickly maneuvered through the crowd to join the   
others in line.  
  
  
********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Chig Territory  
First week of June, 2064  
  
Lieutenant Paul Wang slowly felt the fog lift from his consciousness. He was falling,   
falling fast and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. His eyes opened and he   
awoke with a scream.  
  
Vanessa was instantly at his side. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, easing him   
back down. "Its alright Paul, you're safe. Its over. You're safe now."  
  
Paul's eyes finally focused on her. It was like he was seeing her, but wasn't,   
"Phoose?"He asked, his voice coming out as a dry croak.  
  
Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, its me. Get some rest, Paul."  
  
Shane knelt next to Damphoose, lightly touching Paul's hand, "You had us scared there   
for awhile, Paul. Get some sleep. We'll fill you in when you're stronger."  
  
Paul Wang tried to protest, but his eyelids drifted close. Sleep over took him.  
  
  
************  
  
44th Squadron dispatched from USS Roosevelt  
Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
"West! Look alive!!"  
  
Nathan West jerked out of his thoughts as the warning from his left wingman   
ricocheted in his helmet. His brown eyes widened as he saw the reason for the   
warning.  
  
Nathan jerked the wheel of the hammerhead hard to the right, barely clearing the small   
asteroid that had wandered into his flight path .   
  
"Captain, you alright "Lieutenant Dawn Harrison asked with concern.  
  
Nathan nodded, "Fine, just had a hard time sleeping of late. Thanks for the warning,   
Harrison."  
  
"Anytime."   
  
"Okay," Nathan said once he got his bearings, "We're nearly at the drop point. I want   
radio silence. Nobody say a word unless someone's life is at stake, got it?"  
  
A chorus of "Aye, Sir" answered him as the hammerhead squadron flew closer to the   
asteroid planet.  
  
  
**********  
  
U.S.S. Saratoga  
Stationed near Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
The Saratoga hadn't changed. McQueen thought to himself as the trio was escorted to   
the bridge.   
  
"Its like we're still here." Hawkes whispered, "Like the Wildcards never left."  
  
McQueen nodded and was about to reply when Commodore Glen Ross stepped into   
the corridor. There was no emotion portrayed on his face.  
  
"Someone told me they let you two back on board." Ross said gruffly.   
  
McQueen nodded, "Commodore."  
  
A smile broke across Ross's face as he grasped McQueen's right hand in a hearty   
handshake, "Its good to have you back on board, Ty."  
  
McQueen returned the smile and the handshake, "I wish I could say this was a social   
visit, Glen."  
  
Ross's gaze flickered to Hawkes and Kylen, "Lieutenant Hawkes, I understand you   
got transferred to the 55th."  
  
Cooper instantly snapped to attention, "Yes, Sir!"  
  
"They're a good unit. Not as good as the 5-8, but I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Hawkes replied.  
  
Ross smiled, "I'm sure you remember your way around, but this Ensign will show you   
to the 55's quarters and Ms. Calinea to her guest quarters."  
  
"Thank you, Commodore." Kylen replied as she followed Hawkes and the young   
Ensign back down the corridor.  
  
**********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
First week of June, 2064  
  
It was another seven hours before Paul Wang awoke again. Even though he was still   
pale, Shane thought he was strong enough to be told of their situation.  
  
"So they're not looking for us?" Paul asked as he struggled into a sitting position.  
  
"Of course they are." Vanessa said a little too quickly.  
  
Shane shook her head, placing a hand on her shoulder, "He needs to know the whole   
situation."  
  
Vanessa nodded and moved away to look through the emergency kit for food   
supplies.  
  
Shane continued, "The truth is Paul, we don't know if they're still looking for us. We've   
been here for almost four days and there's been no sign of a rescue."  
  
"Maybe the convoy didn't make it back to the Saratoga." Vanessa commented, even   
though it was something they all would rather not think about.  
  
Paul shook his head, "No. Last time I saw them. Nathan had locked onto the   
Colonists and had started back toward the Saratoga. So there should be a rescue."  
  
Shane nodded, "Well that's one comfort that Nathan finally got reunited with Kylen.   
We have to assume that there won't be a rescue. We have to start coming up with a   
plan to see how the hell we're going to get off this planet."  
  
  
***********  
  
U.S.S. Saratoga  
Near Chig territory June, 2065  
  
Ty waved off the offer of scotch that Ross placed in front of him. Ross nodded and sat   
down behind his desk, Rosalyn resting in his lap.  
  
"I was surprised when Hawkes's transfer request appeared on my desk." Ross said   
softly, gently strumming one of the strings.  
  
Ty nodded walking over to the row of family photographs Ross had on the wall, "Glen,   
how much do you know about what happened to the 33rd?"  
  
Ross blinked, McQueen now having his full attention, "They were all killed in a Chig   
ambush a few months ago. Why?"  
  
Ty turned to face his old friend, "Kylen got a letter from West. He believes that the   
33rd wasn't destroyed by the Chigs. That there's a cover-up."  
  
Ross stood behind his desk, "Does he have any proof to back this up?"   
  
McQueen shook his head, "Not yet. That's why Kylen and I are headed to the   
Roosevelt, see what we can dig up."  
  
"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Ross replied gently sitting Rosalyn   
down on the floor.  
  
"Will do." Ty said walking toward the door of Ross's quarters. He paused turning   
back, "Glen, do me a favor."  
  
Ross looked up, "Sure."  
  
"Keep an eye on Hawkes for me. He puts up a brave front but the loss of the   
Wildcards hit him hard."  
  
Ross nodded, "Will do. Take care of yourself, Ty."  
  
A nod was McQueen's only reply as he vanished out the door.  
  
  
*********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Chig territory  
First week of June, 2064  
  
"That's not going to last us very long, is it?" Vanessa Damphoose asked, even though   
she already knew the answer.  
  
Shane counted the food rations again, "Might last us a week, maybe more if we   
conserve."  
  
Paul swung his feet over the side of the makeshift bed, "Well, we can't be the only   
living things on this planet. There has to be some kind of food source out there that we   
can use."   
  
Vanessa caught him as he started to fall, "You're not going anywhere, Paul. You need   
you're rest."  
  
Paul shook her off, "I've rested plenty." He paused seeing a shadow of concern cross   
her face, "I'm fine, Phoose, really."  
  
Shane shook her head," You can barely stand."  
  
"I'm fine, Vansen. I just need to get my sea legs back, so to speak." Paul protested.  
  
"And you'll have plenty of time to do so, while Phoose and I go out and look for   
possible food sources." Shane replied as she motioned Vanessa toward the door, "Get   
some rest, Paul. That's an order."  
  
  
*********  
  
44th Squadron  
Dispatched from the U.S.S. Roosevelt  
Chig territory  
  
"Hoooorah!"  
  
"Great shot!" Nathan commented as the 44th began to even the odds, "There should   
be two more, but I'm not picking up anything on LIDAR. Anybody see anything?"  
  
"Negative." Lieutenant Jason Marks replied, his hammerhead bringing up the rear of   
the group, "Let's head back, West. I'm getting thirsty thinking of all those free drinks."  
  
"Don't count those drinks yet, Marks." Lieutenant Kim Yardley said as her green eyes   
studied her LIDAR screen, "I have six more bogies comin' in at four o'clock. Can   
anyone confirm?"  
  
"Confirmed." Paul Hanson replied, sandy blond hair falling onto his forehead, "At least   
two more Chig squadron's comin' in. Who wants first crack?"  
  
"Negative." Nathan ordered as he turned his plane back toward the direction of the   
Roosevelt, "We're low on fuel and ammo. We've completed the mission, let's go   
home."  
  
Hanson smirked as he reluctantly turned his plane around, "You're becoming a   
disappointment, West. I would've thought with what those Chigs did to your precious   
Wildcards that you'd want to fight them down to your last bullet."  
  
Nathan glanced down at a group picture of the Wildcards (McQueen included) in their   
barracks. Kelly Winslow had taken it just before the battle with Chiggy Von Richtofen.  
  
"There are better ways to get revenge, Hanson." Nathan replied softly, "Much better   
ways."  
  
  
******  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Chig territory  
June, 2064  
  
Lieutenant Paul Wang drifted in and out of sleep. The door to the cockpit opened,   
Paul ignored it assuming it was Phoose or Vansen returning. Then he heard a sound   
that jerked him awake. A sound that try as he might still sent waves of fear to his heart.  
  
The computerized beeping sounds that signaled the arrival of an AI.   
  
Paul slowly shifted on the bed, turning his head so he could see the AI, but hopefully   
so that the AI couldn't tell that he was awake. This AI was a woman, built to appear in   
her late twenties. She had shoulder length blonde hair, her eyes were green. Her six   
foot plus frame was covered with leather. Black leather crop top shirt, green leather   
jacket complete with fringe, matching black leather pants, and completing the outfit   
were almost knee high combat boots.  
  
Paul would've laughed if it wasn't for the gun clenched tightly in her right hand.  
  
"Well, looked what we have here. A Marine playin' possum." The AI purred as she   
knelt next to Paul's still form, "I think the Boss might find you very interesting."  
  
  
*********  
  
"Are you sure these aren't poisonous?" Shane Vansen asked as she and Vanessa made   
their way back to the plane.  
  
"Well, we won't know until we try them." Vanessa joked holding up the blue colored   
oval shaped fruit, "Seriously from the scans I took of the plant they should be okay."  
  
"You closed the door to the plane when we left, right?" Shane asked crouching down   
behind a small hill twenty feet from the plane.  
  
Vanessa knelt down next to her, brown eyes fixed on the broken plane, "Yes."  
  
"Then we've got trouble." Shane replied scanning the area for anything that seemed out   
of place. Then she heard the sound. The beeping, clicking computer sound that could   
only mean the arrival of an AI.  
  
Both Marines whirled around but not fast enough to avoid being held at gunpoint.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who dropped in for dinner."  
  
Vanessa was the first to find her voice, "You're dead."  
  
Howard Sewell laughed, "I guess you could say that's true. Howard Sewell-R 12547   
was killed on the Saratoga. I'm Sewell-Z 23467 a less sophisticated model, but the   
same personality."  
  
"We should be so lucky. "Shane muttered, "How long have you been on the planet?"  
  
Sewell-Z waved the gun urging the Wildcards to their feet, "I'll answer all your   
questions, ladies in due time. Now shall we have a warm fuzzy reunion with your   
friend? I believe you know the way."  
  
  
*********  
  
U.S.S. Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Captain Nathan West nervously shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for the   
APC to dock. He knew there was no logical reason for his nervousness but this would   
be the first time he had seen either Kylen or McQueen since the peace talk fiasco over   
a year ago. Finally the gray door slid open and two familiar faces stepped onto the   
Roosevelt.  
  
"Hello, Kylen."Nathan said, glad to see her healthy and happy.  
  
"Nathan." Kylen replied as she quickly enveloped West in a bear hug nearly toppling   
them both, "Its so good to see you."  
  
McQueen waited a few moments before clearing his throat, "Sorry to interrupt,   
Captain, but if you could show us where to stash our gear I'd like to get this show on   
the road."   
  
Nathan grinned, "Good to see you again, Colonel."  
  
  
********  
  
U.S.S. Saratoga  
Stationed near Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
Lieutenant Cooper Hawkes stood staring at the open door of his new quarters. Even   
with the new paint job and the rearrangement of the bunks Cooper knew where he   
was. The 55th was now living in the Wildcards old barracks. Cooper set down his   
black duffel bag and walked over to the metal door. An orange and black tiger shark   
stared back at Hawkes where the Wildcards used to be. "Its like we were never here.   
" Cooper whispered as he turned and walked back into the room.   
  
Hawkes unconsciously sat down on his old bunk not seeming to notice it was clearly   
someone else's. The young InVitro drew his knees to his chest, Cooper could still feel   
them. Wang, Phoose, Shane it was like the spirits of the Wildcards were still in that   
room. Cooper tightened his arms around his knees, rocking himself slightly.  
  
He could feel them.  
  
"Get the hell off my bunk, Tank!"  
  
Cooper's head snapped up at the gruff male voice to find a six foot plus red haired   
marine glaring back at him.  
  
"Its my bunk!" Hawkes yelled as he launched himself at the Marine. In seconds fists   
connected with flesh as the two Marines were now engaged in a brawl.  
  
  
*********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Chig Territory  
June, 2064  
  
Lieutenant Paul Wang stared at his friends in shock, "You're saying Sewell was an   
AI?!"  
  
Vanessa nodded, "Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
Paul leaned his back against the outside wall of the plane, "He couldn't have been an   
AI. He was too," Wang paused searching for the right word, "Human."  
  
Shane glanced at Howard Sewell-Z as he and the female AI talked in a huddle about   
ten feet from the plane.  
  
"According to our host, Howard Sewell-R was a much more sophisticated model."   
She looked at Paul, "If this is true, the Sewell we knew must've been an experimental   
model. Top of the line."  
  
  
*********  
  
USS Saratoga  
Stationed near Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
Commodore Glen Ross was not a happy man as he stormed down the corridor   
toward the 55th's quarters. Several Marines had gathered around the doorway   
watching the fight, they saw him coming and quickly scattered to their own quarters.  
  
Ross paused in the doorway, not surprised to see the two marines still involved in a all   
out fist fight.  
  
Folding his arms across his chest he said in his best drill sergeant voice, "What the hell   
is going on here?! I was under the impression we were fighting the Chigs and not each   
other!"   
  
The fight instantly stopped, both men frozen in their places like two deers caught in a   
pair of car headlights.  
  
Ross walked into the room looking each Marine in the eye, "Did both of you suddenly   
forget everything it takes to be a Marine?! What happened to saluting a senior officer   
when they entered the room."  
  
Hawkes instantly snapped to attention raising his hand in salute. The other Marine   
Lieutenant Brandon Russell was a second too slow.  
  
Ross zeroed in on the six foot plus redhead, "Lieutenant Russell, I believe you have an   
explanation to give me?"  
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
Lieutenant Colonel John Oakes prowled the corridors restlessly, finally ending up in   
the ship's tavern. *The Crow's Nest* was bustling most of the marines and army pilots   
had just returned from missions or gotten off duty.  
  
Oakes followed the sound of laughter to a far corner where Nathan West's squadron   
was engaged in a game of poker. He met West's gaze but didn't walk over to the   
group. Instead John walked to the bar and took the solitary spot at the right end. He   
ordered a double scotch and reached into his pocket to pull out his drink card.  
  
In the process something metal tumbled out onto the purple carpeting, in the bar's   
darkness John almost lost it. Finally he spotted his good luck charm under the stool.  
  
Picking up the gold aviator wings, John held them up to the light. He still wasn't quite   
sure why he carried the pin. Shane Vansen had given it to him on their last date so   
many years ago.   
  
The glass clinking down on the bar drew John away from his memories of Shane. He   
absently nodded his thanks to the bartender before finishing the drink in three gulps.  
  
Nathan West placed down his hand of cards with a frown, "I'm out." He replied   
standing and picking up his glass.  
  
"What's the matter, West?" Paul Hanson taunted, "I thought the great Wildcards   
enjoyed playing poker?"  
  
Nathan kept a tight reign on his temper, now was not the time nor the place to get into   
a fight, "It depends on what hand your dealt, Hanson." West placed a hand on the   
back of his chair looking Hanson in the eyes, "For future reference, don't ever mention   
the Wildcards."  
  
Hanson didn't flinch, "Is that an *order*, *Captain*?"  
  
Nathan moved away from the chair starting to walk away, "No, its only a suggestion   
that I strongly urge you to follow."  
  
  
*********  
  
Oakes was working on his second scotch when Nathan took a seat next to him.   
"Trouble in the ranks?" John asked with a small smile.  
  
Nathan shook his head as he ordered another beer, "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
Oakes shrugged, "If you say so."  
  
Nathan accepted the beer from the bartender and took a sip before saying, "You   
never answered my question earlier."  
  
"This is not the time or place to go into that, West."  
  
Nathan stood his ground, "Name the time and place then, Colonel."  
  
John calmly finished his drink before standing. He scooped the gold plated aviator   
wings from the bar and placed it back in his pant's pocket.  
  
"Trust me on this, Nathan drop this line of questioning. You have no idea what you're   
getting into."  
  
  
********  
  
Operation: Homeward bound  
First week of June, 2064  
  
Vanessa watched the two AI's huddle in deep conversation. The woman looked to be   
a cross between Elvria and G.I. Jane. She inched closer to her crew mates, her voice   
dropping to a whisper. "I think we can easily take them out."  
  
Shane glanced at their captors and back at Paul before shaking her head, "Wouldn't   
do us any good in the long run. We need their ship to get off of this rock."  
  
"How do we even know they have a ship?" Paul asked ,"The Chig's could've just   
dropped them off."  
  
"No, they have a ship. We just have to play it cool until they show their hand then we   
make our move."  
  
  
*********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
Lieutenant Colonel T.C. McQueen stepped through the swinging bars of the Crow's   
Nest just in time to see John Oakes brush past him. Thinking the dim light of the bar   
was playing tricks on him McQueen made his way toward Nathan West.  
  
Nathan motioned the bartender over, "I'll have another beer and whatever the Colonel   
wants."  
  
McQueen sat down and ordered a scotch. The InVitro waited until the bar keep   
returned with their drinks before turning to face West.  
  
"I see you met our ghost." Nathan said with a small smile.  
  
McQueen nodded, "He give you an explanation as to what happened over Haleg?"  
  
West shook his head, "He must've taken dancing lessons from Shane. He's very good   
at sidestepping the issue. One things very clear he's scared of something."  
  
  
********  
  
Lieutenant Colonel John Oakes returned to his quarters to find a mail icon blinking on   
his computer. With a weary sigh John placed the aviator wings on the desk in front of   
him before hitting a few keys to activate the mail program.  
  
A frown instantly crossed his face as he realized who the letter was from and what they   
wanted him to do. John angrily slapped the delete key, erasing the note.  
  
Yes, he was grateful to be alive and still have his military career, but there was a limit at   
what a man would do and they had just crossed that line.  
  
  
********  
  
USS Saratoga  
Stationed near Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
When Russell refused to reply to the Commodore of the Saratoga Ross turned his   
wrath on Cooper.  
  
"How the hell did this start, Hawkes? You've barely been back on board for six   
hours!"  
  
Cooper fought the urge to shift from one foot to the other, instead he looked Ross in   
the eyes, "He started it, Sir."  
  
Ross looked Russell who only hesitated a second before giving the Commodore a   
response.  
  
"He was sitting on my bunk, Sir."  
  
Cooper glared at his new team mate, "It's my bunk!"  
  
Russell stared at the InVitro, not comprehending the conversation, "I don't know what   
you're talking about, Tank. I've had that bunk since the 55th was transferred to the   
'Toga seven months ago."  
  
Hawkes took several steps forward, starting to raise his right first, "This was our room.   
The Wildcards are still here. I can still feel them in this room."  
  
All the anger instantly disappeared from Russell as he realized just who Hawkes was.   
He looked at Ross apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry Commodore I didn't realize who....."  
  
Ross nodded clamping a hand down on Cooper's left shoulder steering him away from   
Russell, "Its alright, Lieutenant, but that does not in any way excuse your actions here.   
Go run a hundred laps around the ship, I'll get back to you on your punishment."  
  
Lieutenant Brandon Russell blinked but that was the only reaction he gave. With a nod   
he turned on his heel and jogged out into the corridor. 


	2. Wildcards Reshuffle the Deck pt.2

Cooper shook Ross off and walked to the opposite end of the room. Glen ran a hand   
over the back of his neck before saying, "I apologize Lieutenant. I should have told   
you where the 55th were living."  
  
Hawkes remained silent leaning one arm on the top bunk, his brown gaze fixated on   
the gray wall.  
  
Ross cleared his throat, "Well, I'll leave you to get settled. There's an ops meeting for   
the 55th in one hour."  
  
Glen Ross looked like he wanted to say something more, instead he simply turned   
around and exited the barracks.  
  
Leaving Cooper Hawkes alone to nurse his bruised nose and bleeding lip. Alone with   
his memories of the Wildcards.  
  
  
********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
Chig Territory  
First week of June, 2064  
  
The two AI's approached the trio of Wildcards, Sewell had an all too familiar self   
satisfied smirk on his face. His gaze and gun centered on Paul.  
  
"Lieutenant Wang, isn't it? I recall you having some trouble with an AI named Elroy a   
few months back."  
  
Vanessa felt Paul stiffen, in turn she placed a reassuring hand on his right arm; her eyes   
never leaving Sewell.  
  
"Don't worry," Howard Sewell-Z said seeing Paul's reaction, "My companion here and   
I will go easy on you."  
  
Paul glared at his captor, "Gee, thanks."  
  
Sewell-Z smiled urging the trio to stand,"That is until we get to our destination."  
  
"Which is?" Shane asked as they formed a single line .  
  
Sewell none too gently urged her forward, "All in due time, my dear Captain. All in due   
time."  
  
  
********  
  
Washington D.C.  
June, 2065  
  
Secretary General Diane Haden frowned as she listened to the voice on the other end   
of her phone.  
  
"I thought I made it quite clear you were never to call me on this line." As the blind   
woman talked her hands unconsciously closed around a pencil.  
  
"I am very well aware of what is at stake. Continue your job as you wish, I am no   
longer a part of this hypocrisy. The Wildcards saved my life once, that I have not   
forgotten."  
  
Tossing the pencil down Diane angrily slapped a button on the phone, disconnecting   
the conversation.  
  
Jada Williams poked her head into the lavish office. Her shoulder length blond hair was   
pulled back into a French braid, her hazel eyes looked at her employer, and friend with   
concern.   
  
"Diane, are you alright?"  
  
Haden looked at her personal assistant. Hoping the smile on her face was   
reassuring,"I'm fine, Jada." She looked at the clock, "Its almost seven, why don't you   
go home? Its been a long day for both of us."  
  
Jada hesitated in the doorway, "Alright, if you're sure you don't need me for anything."  
  
Diane nodded, "I'm sure. Enjoy the rest of your evening."  
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
Kylen Calinea nervously fingered a spoon as she waited in the cafeteria for Nathan.  
  
She glanced around the sparsely decorated room, not exactly the most romantic   
setting, but after all she and Nathan had been through in the past two years they could   
be meeting in a cardboard box and she wouldn't care. The only thing she cared about   
right now was if he still felt the same way about her.  
  
A light kiss on her right cheek brought Kylen away from her thoughts. Nathan smiled   
at her as he sat down.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late. Ops meeting with the Commodore ran over."  
  
"Its alright Nathan, you don't have to apologize." Kylen replied with a smile as she   
reached across the table taking his hand in hers.  
  
Nathan returned her smile. He had almost forgotten what a simple joy it was to be able   
to hold hands with someone you love. Had almost forgotten what a quiet conversation   
was like.  
  
"So, what's your fancy? I believe the cafeteria's special's today are Mystery meat #1   
and casserole surprise."  
  
Kylen laughed, a sound that warmed Nathan's heart, "I think I'll go with the casserole   
surprise. It sounds safer."  
  
Nathan nodded squeezing her hand, "Alright, two casserole surprise's coming up." He   
stood kissing her lightly on the lips, "I'll be right back."  
  
Kylen smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
**********  
  
Washington, D.C.  
June, 2065  
  
After Jada left Dianne stood and looked out the wide bay window of her office. Even   
though she could not see the mighty Potomac river as it wound around the bank under   
the headquarters window, she could still feel its presence. She sometimes thought if she   
looked at the right spot she could almost see the bright white light of the moon dancing   
across the water.   
Dianne Hayden folded her arms across her chest, thoughts of her father unwantedly   
crept into her mind. She wondered what the great General would think of her current   
situation and the mess she had made of her life. Dianne shook her head a bitter smile   
crossing her face. He undoubtedly would find some way to make all of this her fault.   
Even though she had no control over the situation. Had in retrospect had no control   
over her professional life since she had become Secretary General over a year ago.   
  
"Lights off." Dianne softly ordered and the computer did her bidding plunging the lavish   
office into darkness. As her vision improvement device or VID for short adjusted to   
the new atmosphere, Dianne's thought's once again returned to that day over a year   
ago that the Wildcards had saved her life from an AI bomb.   
  
With a sigh Dianne turned away from the window and gathered her coat and purse.   
Young Nathan West had no idea how right he had been.   
  
  
  
********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Chig Territory  
First week of June, 2064  
  
The female AI shoved the butt of her gun so hard into Vanessa's back that the marine   
lost her footing on the hilly terrain and fell forward. Vanessa winced as the gravel and   
dirt bit into her palms as she tried to catch herself.   
  
Paul was instantly at her side, placing his right arm around her shoulder to help her up.   
  
"Are you alright?" His soft voice tight with concern.   
  
Vanessa winced slightly as weight was once again applied to her right ankle. It was   
twisted badly but not broken. She forced a smile hoping Paul didn't see her pain. He   
had enough of his own to worry about, "I'm okay, Paul."   
  
Paul heard the shakiness of her voice, and knew she was far from okay, but he   
nodded anyway.   
  
As he took his arm away from her shoulders he whispered,"Just remember I'm hear to   
lean on if you need me."   
  
Vanessa acknowledged him with a warm smile.   
  
The female AI advanced on Vanessa, "Well ain't that sweet. You two have   
lovey-dovey feelings for each other."   
  
Vanessa blanched as Paul moved to step between the two women. "We're just   
friends." Paul replied firmly.   
  
The AI smiled walking toward Paul.She none to gently ran a finger along his cheek, "If   
you say so, Possum."   
  
"Is there a problem here, Leia?" Howard Sewell-Z asked as he and Shane   
approached the trio.   
  
Leia shook her head as she waved her weapon, motioning for Paul and Vanessa to   
form a single line in front of her. "No problem, Howie. No problem's at all. Just gettin'   
to know my new friends a little better."   
  
Sewell-Z nodded shoving Shane toward the others, "Let's get moving we're loosing   
daylight."   
  
  
  
*********  
  
USS Saratoga  
Stationed near Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
After spending a frustrating half hour in the medical bay Cooper Hawkes was nearly   
late to the Ops meeting. Not exactly the best way to make a first impression, Cooper   
thought wryly as he slid into a seat near the door.   
  
Commodore Glenn Ross was pacing the front of the conference room. A detailed map   
of the sector of space they were in was projected on the huge screen behind.   
  
With a grim expression Ross faced the group of young pilots. "The stakes in this war   
just got raised, ladies and gentlemen. We just got word that less than an hour ago we   
lost the USS Valley Forge. No survivors."   
  
A stunned murmur passed through the group of Marines. Along with the 55th, the   
22nd and the 115th were also assembled.   
  
A young female voice broke the silence, "Sir, isn't that the same area where the 33rd   
was killed?"   
  
Ross glanced at the red circle highlighted on the screen before turning back to the   
young blonde woman, "Yes, Lieutenant I'm afraid it is."   
  
"Does this mean the Chigs have some kind of new weapon?" A red haired young man   
asked a few seats away from Cooper, "Another Chiggy Von Richtovan?"   
  
Ross stifled a sigh, "The truth is, we don't know what destroyed the Valley Forge or   
the 33rd. That's what we need to find out. You'll go in shifts, first up is the 55th you   
have twenty mikes to be suited and on the flight deck. Understood?"   
  
"Yes, Sir!"   
  
Ross allowed a faint smile to cross his face as he looked over his crew, "Good.   
Dismissed."   
  
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Stationed in Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
"I know its eatable."   
  
Kylen glanced up from her plate of noodles as Nathan's soft voice broke into her   
thoughts.   
  
"I'm sorry Nathan," She replied with a smile, "What did you say?"   
  
Nathan grinned waving his fork toward her plate, "I said I know the Casserole surprise   
is eatable, but you've barely touched it."   
  
Kylen sighed setting her fork down, "Its fine."   
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked softly as he reached across the table to capture her   
hand in his.   
  
Kylen shook her head, "This is silly, its nothing."   
  
"Its not nothing if you're upset." Nathan replied, "Are you still having nightmares?"   
  
"No, not since we got here."   
  
"Then what is it, Kylen. Talk to me." Nathan said watching her expression closely.   
  
"Nathan, do you still love me?"   
  
Nathan stared at her in shock. Her voice had been barely above a whisper, if he hadn't   
been sitting so close he wouldn't have heard her. "Of course I still love you."   
  
Kylen didn't seem to hear his answer. She pulled her hand away from his pushing back   
from the table.   
  
"I mean I'd completely understand if you didn't. So much has changed."   
  
"Not for me it hasn't." Nathan replied his concern growing by the minute.   
  
"I know you're too good a man to show it, Nathan, but I know every time you look at   
me you are reminded of what you've lost." Kylen continued her words pouring out in   
an emotional rush, "I know how much the Wildcards meant to you."   
  
Nathan stood picking up his chair and quickly brought it next to hers. He sat down   
grasping her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Kylen, listen to me."   
  
"You've lost so much, Nathan." Kylen said softly, "First your brother, then the   
Wildcards."   
  
Nathan gently placed his right hand under her chin so she had no choice but to look,   
"None of those were your fault, Kylen. Yes, my brother and the Wildcards are dead,   
but I hold the Chigs fully responsible for that, not you."   
  
"Nathan, I......"   
  
"Kylen, I love you and I thank God every day that I have you back in my life, safe and   
happy. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."   
  
Kylen wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately, "I love you,   
Nathan."   
  
"All members of the 44th, 67th and 89th squadron report immediately to the Ops   
room for debriefing."   
  
Nathan glared at the ceiling speakers as he reluctantly pulled away, "I'm sorry I have to   
go. We didn't have a briefing scheduled till tomorrow morning so something big   
must've happened."   
  
Kylen smiled gently touching his right cheek, "Its alright, Nathan, go." Nathan stood,   
"You sure you'll be okay?"   
  
Kylen stood gently pushing him away, "I'm a big girl, Nathan. I'll be fine. Go, we'll talk   
when you get back."   
  
Nathan smiled kissing her quickly, "Okay. I love you."   
  
Kylen nodded, "Be careful."   
  
"Always." Nathan replied before turning and melting into the crowd in the hallway.   
  
  
  
********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
Chig Territory  
First week of June, 2064  
  
"Here we are, Ladies and Gentlemen." Howard Sewell-Z said with a wide smile as he   
wrapped an arm around Shane Vansen's shoulders, "Welcome to Sewell airlines."   
  
For a moment Paul forgot the deadly danger of the situation as the smart retort slipped   
out before he could stop it. "You call that a ship? It looks more like a piece of Modern   
art."   
  
The ship wasn't much bigger than a hammerhead. It was painted dark green with odd   
pieces of metal sticking out in places that didn't seem to have a purpose.   
  
Shane winced, then realized Sewell's arm was still draped across her shoulders and   
shook him off, stepping away.   
  
Sewell caught Shane by the left elbow, dragging her back, "Not so fast my dear   
Captain."   
  
Leia walked over to Paul, taking the butt of her gun she hit the young man in the back   
of his head. Wang fell to his knees, the world spinning around him.   
  
"I think Possum has a smart mouth, boss. Think I should close it permanently?" Leia   
asked.   
  
Sewell-Z shoved Shane and Vanessa toward the ship, "No, you can have fun with him   
later, Leia. Right now we have a rendezvous to meet."   
  
Shane sighed inwardly as she looked at the two AI's. Calculating the odds of taking   
the ship from them. If all of them were feeling one hundred percent she'd take the risk,   
but with Paul hurt it was better to wait. Once in space they might have a better   
opportunity.   
  
*********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Stationed near Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
After Nathan left Kylen reported to the Medical bay for her first shift. According to the   
orders Ross had given her she was supposed to report to a head nurse by the name of   
Colleen Ford.   
  
As soon as Kylen stepped foot into the medical bay it seemed like she was snatched   
into a flurry of activity. A tall, skinny red haired woman in her late thirties approached.   
  
"You must be Kylen." The woman said handing her a white lab coat, "You're on time, I   
like that. You're late around here and a patient dies. By the way I'm Colleen Ford, I'll   
be your supervisor while you're stationed on the Roosevelt."   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Kylen began as they started walking.   
  
"I understand you haven't had a lot of 'field training' medical wise. You'll be learning   
under me your tonight. We just got a transfer of wounded so keep close."   
  
Kylen Calina struggled to put on the lab coat and keep pace with the head nurse at the   
same time. As she passed row after row of wounded men and woman she wondered   
what she had gotten herself into.   
  
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Stationed near Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Tyrus Cassisus McQueen stared out the Roosevelt's observation bay fighting off   
boredom. He had forgotten what little there was to do on a carrier ship if you didn't   
have assigned duties to attend to. He was about to see if he could find a book in the   
ship's computer library when he noticed a reflection in the glass.   
  
"Well," Ty began as he slowly turned around, "If it isn't the ghost of Haleg."   
  
Lieutenant Colonel John Oakes felt his eyes narrow. The observation deck was   
deserted except for the two marines.   
  
"I don't expect you to understand, Colonel." John said softly as he crossed over to the   
small computer console.   
  
McQueen remained where he was, arms crossed over his chest, "Then why don't you   
answer a few questions to help me understand. Starting with how did you survive the   
incident over Haleg?"   
  
The computer screen in front of Oakes flickered to life. John's fingers absently scrolled   
through an index of old military movies, stalling for time. He knew he had no legal   
requirement to answer McQueen's question, but John knew the InVitro could make his   
life miserable if he didn't answer.   
  
"I understand you're a movie buff, McQueen."   
  
Ty blinked at the change of subject, "I like old movies." He acknowledged wondering   
where Oakes was going with this.   
  
The screen in front of Oakes changed. Four late twentieth century military aircraft were   
shown flying in formation over an ocean toward an air craft carrier.   
  
"Ever seen the circa 1980's move 'Top Gun'?" Oakes asked his dark eyes remaining   
fixed on the images before him, "The title character is a young hot shot pilot who must   
deal with and overcome his mistakes. Exercise his 'ghosts' in order to move on with his   
life."   
  
"All members of the 44th, 67th and 89th squadrons report immediately to the Ops   
room for debriefing."   
  
Both men looked up at the ceiling speakers before meeting each other's gaze. Without   
another word John Oakes quickly left the observation deck. McQueen let him go   
turning over Oakes somewhat cryptic statement in his mind. Some one high up was   
pulling Oakes's strings like a marinate that was for sure. The one million dollar question   
was who and that was something McQueen was determined to find out. He didn't   
know why, but he just had this gut feeling that this all tied in with the peace talk fiasco a   
year ago. And with the demise of the Wildcards.   
  
  
*********  
  
Eight hours into her first shift Kylen was really beginning to miss her lab in Arizona. Her   
feet ached and the acid smell of disinfect was beginning to make her eyes water and   
nose burn. Only thirty minutes ago had Nurse Ford felt Kylen was strong enough to   
leave her alone with a patient. As Kylen looked over the young pilot's medical chart   
she knew it was a miracle the young man was still breathing.   
  
He was Caucasian, about Nathan's age, maybe a year younger. His blond hair was cut   
in a neat military style. Even though Kylen hadn't personally seen him awake the chart   
told her that the young pilot's eyes were green. Lieutenant Peter Johnson had severe   
burns over eighty percent of his body. His ribs were fractured in several places, had a   
broken collar bone and a sprained left wrist.   
  
Colleen Ford appeared at her right elbow suddenly startling Kylen enough to juggle the   
chart she was holding. Ford thrust a pair of scissors into Kylen's left hand, "We need   
to prep Lieutenant Johnson for surgery. I need you to cut his uniform off."   
  
"Yes Ma'am."   
  
Colleen nodded moving to a patient two beds away, "I'll be close by if you have any   
trouble."   
  
Kylen walked around to the foot of the bed putting the chart back where in its place.   
As she began her task of cutting away the uniform she noticed a patch on the shirt.   
Kylen froze as she read the orange numbers.   
  
Lieutenant Peter Johnson was a member of the 33rd squadron.   
  
*********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
June, 2064  
  
To Vanessa it seemed the ship Paul had called modern art had been flying for days. In   
reality she knew it had only been a few hours, but in the cramped cargo bay time   
seemed endless. She glanced at Shane who had just finally fallen asleep a few minutes   
earlier, slumped against the far left wall, knees drawn up to her chest.   
  
Vanessa looked at the human form next to her and frowned. Paul Wang's weak   
condition had her worried and she knew the knock on the head he'd received from the   
AI had not helped matters. Paul had been barely conscious when the AI"s had ushered   
the three marines into the ship and he had collapsed shortly after liftoff.   
  
Hearing a rare conversation between the two AI's drift back from the cockpit,   
Vanessa realized they must be nearing their destination. With her right foot Phoose   
gently nudged Shane awake.   
  
"Shane," She whispered,"We're stopping."   
  
"Huh?" Vansen muttered sleep still claiming her senses, "Where are we?"   
  
"I think we're about to find out." Phoose replied softly.   
  
"Phoose," Paul whispered struggling into a sitting position, "Am I seeing things or is that   
the Bacchus?"   
  
  
*********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
When Nathan arrived in the Ops room he found it was standing room only. The sea of   
pilots caused a small wave of fear to race up his spine. In his year spent on the   
Roosevelt Nathan had never seen this many squadrons assembled at one time. It could   
only mean something very bad had happened and that they were about to make a   
major strike against the Chigs. Nathan leaned against the right wall, near the door,   
positioning himself so he could see the center of the room. He noticed Oakes enter   
through the opposite door and cross over to the Commodore.   
  
The Roosevelt's Commodore, Lucas Grey didn't even have to speak to get the   
crowd's attention. As soon as he stepped forward the hub of conversation instantly   
came to a stop, all eyes focused on their commanding officer. The Commodore was   
average height and build with close cut red hair that was beginning to show a few   
strands of silver. He was clean shaven and sharp blue eyes looked out from behind a   
pair of gold wire rimmed glasses.   
  
"Earth has suffered a lot of losses in this War," Grey began his voice tinged with a soft   
Irish accent, "I'm afraid we have a tough one to add to the list. We just received word   
that less than an hour ago we lost the USS Valley Forge. I know a few of you had   
family members or close friends on board and I'm sorry to say there were no   
survivors."   
  
Nathan could feel the shock waves that ricocheted through the crowd. Even though   
they tried to be tough, nothing phases us Marines Nathan noticed that more than a few   
bowed their heads.   
  
"What's our plan of attack, Sir?" Nathan asked after allowing a few moments of   
respectful silence.   
  
The Commodore met Nathan's gaze and seemed to hesitate a moment before saying,   
"The Saratoga will be rendezvousing with us in under three hours. As soon as he heard   
of the news Commodore Ross had most of the Saratoga's squadron's out on runs in   
the area of space where the Valley Forge was destroyed. They unfortunately didn't   
find any Chig squadrons in the area, but they did find something very interesting.   
Computers were able to pick up a large energy trail indicating that our enemy has   
come up with a new and terrifying weapon."   
  
Grey held up his hand seeing the reaction of his crew, "Now before you all start asking   
permission to go racing after this thing listen to what I have to say. We have no idea   
what we're going after. The findings from the Saratoga are preliminary at best. When   
the Saratoga arrives we'll pool our information, then and only then will we set up a plan   
of attack. I do promise you this, we will find whatever was responsible for the demise   
of the Valley Forge and make them pay dearly."   
  
"All squadron leaders see Colonel Oakes for assignments, everyone else is   
dismissed."   
  
********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
June, 2064  
  
For several minutes Shane thought the AI's ship was going to go past the intergalactic   
casino, but at the last minute they made a hard left and flew in toward the underside of   
the station. Sewell-Z stuck his head out of the cockpit area grinning like a Cheshire   
cat.   
"I assure you that the fact that the Bacchus is familiar territory for you is just a   
coincidence. Make no mistake this will not be a pleasure trip." Sewell-Z said with a   
laugh, "So buckle in kiddies, and thank you for flying Sewell airlines."   
  
After their captor disappeared back into the cockpit the Wildcards looked at each   
other. Shane tried to keep the morale up, "Look at it this way, at least on the Bacchus   
one of us has a better chance at reaching a radio. A better chance to call for help."   
  
"If there's anybody out there to listen." Vanessa replied softly.   
  
"There will be." Paul assured her wishing he was as confident as he sounded.   
  
******  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Commodore Glen Ross followed the young Ensign to Grey's office. As the young   
black haired woman turned and saluted him before walking back down the corridor   
Glenn shook his head in amazement. Had he ever been that young?   
  
A strong hand clamped down on his left shoulder snapping Ross back to the present.   
  
"Glen, good to see you, just wish it was under better circumstances." Lucas Grey said   
as he ushered Ross into his office.   
  
A grim smile crossed Ross's face, "Agreed."   
  
"So what are we up against?" Grey asked as he stood behind his desk.   
  
Glen Ross sighed, "I wish to hell I knew, Lucas. I can tell you one thing, whatever   
destroyed the Valley Forge is bigger than anything we've encountered before."   
  
**********  
  
Cooper Hawkes was just climbing out of his hammerhead when he saw Kylen Calenia   
enter the docking bay. Her blue eyes spotted him before he could call out a greeting.   
  
"Cooper, have you seen Nathan?"   
  
Hawkes shook his head, as he shifted his helmet to his right arm, "No, not since we got   
on board. But its been crazy around here I probably would've missed him if he had   
walked right by me." He paused seeing the concerned look flash across her face,   
"Why, what's wrong?"   
  
She grabbed his arm, "I just need to talk to him about why he sent us here. Come on, I   
checked the flight schedule I know the 44th just came back from a survey mission so if   
he's not here he's in his quarters."   
  
  
  
*********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
August, 2064  
  
"Good morning, Captain." A gravely voice began breaking into the only peace Shane   
Vansen was able to get in the last three months, "Care for a game of pool? I'll even let   
you break."   
  
Shane knew she had seen footlockers bigger than the cold, dark gray metaled walled   
room the AI's had thrown her into when they had first arrived on the Bacchus. If she   
wanted to stand she had to hunch over so she wouldn't wack her head on the ceiling.   
She couldn't stretch out comfortably to sleep either. Which meant she had fallen asleep   
most nights in a sitting position with her knees pulled up to her chest.   
  
Vansen glared at the pool shark she had played a game with on that R&R so long   
ago.   
  
"Not right now, Alvin. I've got a headache." Shane replied as she glared at the AI. In   
the three months they had been held on the Bacchus, Shane had seen little of her   
friends. Actually she could count the times she had seen them on one hand. She was   
particularly worried about Paul. Each time she had seen him, he had looked worse.   
She could only pray that his injuries were healing properly, Shane doubted greatly that   
their captors had given him medical attention.   
  
"Now, is that anyway to talk to your host?" Alvin asked with a wide smile as he leaned   
against the door frame, arms folded across his chest.   
  
The uncertainty of their situation the last several months and being just plain frustrated   
Shane Vansen stood up to confront her captor. Instantly her head connected with the   
low ceiling causing her to wince.   
  
"Host?" Shane repeated taking a step toward the AI, "We've been held here three   
months and I still don't know why!"   
  
Shane turned and began to pace the small area as best she could, "I didn't trust you on   
that R&R and I don't trust you now. It made no sense to me that the AI's would make   
a model just to play games. Especially when the Bacchus could be of strategic   
importance as far as a black market is concerned."   
  
Handsome Alvin's smile grew if that was possible, "I see you've had too much time on   
your hands to be able to think up these outlandish scenarios. All I asked you was if   
you wanted to play a little game, allow you to get out of this cramped environment. But   
I can clearly see you're not interested." The AI opened the door and stepped out into   
the hallway, "Have a nice day, Captain."   
  
Shane winced as the heavy door slammed shut, once again plunging the small room   
into darkness.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
Tired of rambling around the ship, McQueen headed for Grey's office. He had   
overheard in the cafeteria that Ross was on board. Ten minutes later the InVitro   
knocked lightly on the open door of the Commodore's office. "Sorry to interrupt, but I   
thought I could be of some assistance."   
  
Glenn Ross smiled as he raised his left hand toward McQueen, "Lucas, meet   
Lieutenant Colonel Tyrus McQueen."   
  
Grey walked around the desk and shook McQueen's outstretched hand, "Its good to   
finally meet you, Colonel. I've heard a lot about you."   
  
McQueen smiled, "I hope you didn't believe everything you heard."   
  
"Never do. "Grey replied his voice turning serious as he focused the three men's   
attention back to the matter at hand, "So Glen, what exactly do we know about this   
new Chig weapon?"   
  
**********  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Late August, 2064  
  
Lieutenant Paul Wang was beginning to understand Shane Vansen's hatred of AI's and   
that frightened him. Even after all he had seen and experienced in this War, he had   
always believed he could never hate anything, even the Chigs. Now he wasn't so sure.   
  
Paul tried to uncurl his right leg which was trapped underneath him as he sat in the   
small room. As he tried to get in a more comfortable position Paul banged his injured   
left shoulder on the wall, causing a new wave of pain to course through his body. In   
frustration Paul kicked the far wall with his free foot, that certainly didn't help matters.   
  
After the pain in his foot and shoulder subsided to a dull throb, Paul's thought's drifted   
to Vanessa. Why of all places in the known galaxy did the AI's have to hold them   
here?   
  
That R&R on the Bacchus still held special memories for Paul and he was sure   
Vanessa felt the same. He refused to allow their captors to tarnish those memories.   
  
  
********  
  
USS Roosevelt  
Chig territory  
June, 2065  
  
Kylen, Cooper and Nathan slipped unnoticed into the Medical bay as a new arrival of   
wounded came in. In the chaos Kylen found Lieutenant Peter Johnson in a somewhat   
secluded corner toward the rear of the room. Green eyes looked groggily at the group   
before focusing on Kylen's smiling face as she sat down next to him.   
  
"Hi Peter, it's good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"   
  
The young pilot nodded, "Saratoga." He replied in a hoarse voice.   
  
Kylen poured a small glass of water and handed it to Johnson as he struggled into a   
sitting position. She motioned Nathan to stand next to her.   
  
"Peter, this is Captain Nathan West, he's the friend I told you about."   
  
A shadow of pain flashed across Johnson's green eyes as he looked at Nathan, "So   
you want to know what happened to my squadron."   
  
Nathan nodded, "Yes."   
  
Johnson took a swallow from the glass before saying, "I should have known something   
was wrong. It had been our first routine patrol in months. Hadn't seen a Chig for   
hours."   
  
Kylen placed a gentle hand on the young pilot's shoulder after his voice faltered, "Its   
okay Peter, take as long as you need."   
  
Peter smiled briefly at Kylen before continuing with his story.   
  
"To use an old adage, we never saw what hit us. It was like space itself had suddenly   
turned on us. Enemy fire was coming from everywhere but we couldn't see any ships."   
  
"What about LDAR?" Cooper asked.   
  
Johnson shook his head, "Nothing. Unlike our pal Chiggy Von Richtovan there wasn't   
even a wrinkle on LDAR to tell us where they were. It was almost like we were   
fighting ghost ships, except for that sound."   
  
Nathan blinked, "What sound?"   
  
Peter winced at the memory, "I don't know how to describe it, West. It wasn't like   
anything I'd ever heard before. Next thing I knew Jacobs hammer had collided with   
Caton's taking them both out. Then Bonavia started to go crazy. I tried to talk him   
through it, but it was like he couldn't hear me. He kept mumbling something about   
angels. Then he sent his hammerhead into a spin, almost taking me with him. He did   
take out my left wing and engine, leaving me a sitting duck. When the enemy fire was   
through crippling my ship I still had no idea where they were. Then just when I thought   
I was dead, it just stopped."   
  
"Was Bonavia very religious?" Kylen asked.   
  
Johnson shook his head, "No, not that I knew of. I mean he wore a small cross around   
his neck, but a lot of guys do that."   
  
"Would you be willing to tell your story to Grey and Ross?" Nathan asked.   
  
Peter nodded ,"I'll do anything I can to make those Chig bastards pay for killing the   
33rd. I don't know how much help I can be. I didn't see what the ships looked like."   
  
"Don't worry about that," Nathan assured him, "Just tell your story. I think between   
that and the data the Saratoga gathered we might finally have a lead on what brought   
down the Valley Forge."   
  
  
  
********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Late August, 2064  
  
On one of the lower levels of the Aerotech pleasure ship Bacchus an AI called   
Handsome Alvin entered a tiny office.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Leia demanded as she sat down behind the small   
black desk.   
  
Alvin smiled at the blonde AI as he leaned back against the wall.   
  
"I was visiting an old friend."   
  
Leia bristled, "We aren't paying you to flirt with the prisoners."   
  
Alvin grinned, "Why, are you a wee bit jealous?"   
  
Leia laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, pool boy."   
  
Alvin raised an eyebrow, "Pool boy?"   
  
"Enough you two." Howard Sewell-Z ordered as he entered the room, "I swear you   
two are worse than children."   
  
"Sorry Howie." Leia quickly apologized.   
  
"Sorry Howie. Alvin mimicked in a high pitched voice.   
  
Sewell glared at him, "Am I going to have to separate you two? This mission is far too   
important for me to spend my time baby sitting. I would thin....."   
  
Sewell-Z glanced down at a small flip top computer as a loud beep interrupted his train   
of thought.   
  
"Is it done yet?" A deep baritone male voice demanded from the small screen. Alvin   
watched with interest as Sewell practically cowered. "Not yet, Sir."   
  
The voice raised an octave or two in volume as fury nearly radiated from the small   
screen, "Not yet?! what the hell have you been doing with them for the last three   
months?! Playing Tiddly Winks?!"   
  
Sewell tried not to wince, "No, Sir. Its just....."   
  
"Just nothing. I know your programming is made to follow orders because I designed   
it! So try to follow this simple one. Get the information then kill them Is that   
understood?"   
  
Sewell straightened, "Yes, Sir."   
  
The computer screen instantly retracted as the transmission was terminated.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
USS Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Tyrus Cassius McQueen glanced up from a series of schematics spread across Grey's   
desk as a familiar duo entered the room.   
  
"West, Hawkes." McQueen acknowledged.   
  
"Colonel," Nathan replied, "We were told Commander Ross was in here."   
  
McQueen blinked, "He and Grey just stepped out for a moment. Seems some new   
information was being downloaded from the Saratoga."   
  
Nathan stepped toward the center of the room, "Colonel, can you get them back here?   
We may have found what destroyed the Valley Forge."   
  
McQueen walked around to the front of the desk, "They'll be back any minute. What   
did you find out?"   
  
Hawkes almost smiled, "It wasn't a what, Colonel. Its a who."   
  
Nathan nodded, "Kylen found a surviving member of the 33rd."   
  
McQueen blinked, "Where?"   
  
"Here." Nathan replied, "He's right here in the Roosevelt's Medical bay."   
  
  
  
********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Aerotech pleasure ship, The Bacchus  
Christmas, 2064  
  
With her left arm in a makeshift sling Shane glanced at her two cell mates.   
  
"Merry Christmas." Vanessa said with a forced smile.   
  
Paul winced as he shifted position in the small space, "I don't see what's so merry   
about it."   
  
"I don't know what's worse, last Christmas or this Christmas." Shane agreed.   
  
She didn't know why but the AI's had finally put the three Wildcards in the same cell.   
Maybe they were feeling some of the Christmas spirit or perhaps they were just getting   
frustrated. They weren't succeeding in getting the information they wanted from the   
Wildcards. Shane still didn't know what they wanted from them, even after all those   
months of torture. None of the questions had made any sense.   
  
"At least we're alive." Vanessa pointed out as she stared at a space of wall about   
Paul's head.   
  
Paul grimaced, "We're alive, but obviously no one else thinks we are."   
  
Shane glared at him, "Just because we haven't been rescued doesn't mean they aren't   
still looking for us. We didn't exactly leave a forwarding address."   
  
"Besides," Vanessa added, "Who would ever think to look for us on the Bacchus of all   
places."   
  
"So what's our plan?" Paul asked, "I'm tired of just sitting here letting them have the   
advantage."   
  
"Agreed," Shane replied as she adjusted her sling, "We just have to wait and watch for   
an opportunity. Every group has a weakness. We just have to find t."   
  
Paul nodded, "Well since we have some form of a plan now." He said as he smiled at   
his friends, "Merry Christmas."   
  
Shane returned his smile, "Merry Christmas."   
  
Vanessa leaned forward sticking her hand forward, palm down. Paul placed his on top   
of hers and Shane placed hers on top of his.   
  
"And God bless us every one." Vanessa said softly. 


	3. The Wildcards Reshuffle the Deck pt.3

USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Silence hung in the air after Lieutenant Peter Johnson finished telling his story for the   
second time that day. Clearing his throat Glen Ross walked over to the pilot and   
placed a supportive hand on his left shoulder.   
  
"Thank you son, for telling us." Ross began exchanging a glance with Grey, "You just   
concentrate on getting better, leave the rest to us."   
  
Ross turned and started to walk away but Johnson's soft voice halted him at the foot of   
the bed.   
  
"Commodore, when you make up the strike team I'd like to be part of it."   
  
Ross turned slowly to face the young pilot. He choose his words carefully, "Get some   
rest, Lieutenant. I'll talk to your doctors and we'll see what we can do."   
  
"Thank you, Commodore." Peter replied before finally allowing his eyes to close, sleep   
came quickly.   
  
  
********  
  
Operation: Homeward Bound  
Aerotech pleasure ship, Bacchus  
First week of March, 2065  
  
Lieutenant Paul Wang found himself drifting in and out of conscious. He was once   
again in the small cell. He hadn't seen or heard anything about Shane since she had   
tried to escape and reach a radio in the upper decks nearly a month and a half ago. All   
he knew was the torture sessions on Vanessa and himself had increased with a   
vengeance.   
  
Shane must be dead. Paul thought bleakly as he stared into the darkness, Otherwise   
she would have contacted us somehow or we'd be out of this hell hole.   
  
He was nearly blinded by the harsh florescent light as the heavy metal door swung   
open and a human weight was tossed inside. The body fell with a sickening thud at his   
feet.   
  
With an effort Paul urged his wounded limbs to move as he crawled over to see who   
the limp form was. Turning the body onto its back Paul saw it was Vanessa. With   
frantic fingers Paul searched for a pulse. a sigh of relief escaped him as he found a   
faint, but strong one. In the limited light he tried to decipher the new injuries from the   
old ones.   
  
"Vanessa, its Paul. Can you hear me?"   
  
When only silence answered him Paul maneuvered as best he could in the small space   
until he was positioned near her shoulders. Paul hadn't found any broken bones, but   
her still being unconscious worried him. He decided to keep talking to her, if nothing   
else it would make him feel less helpless.   
  
"Vanessa, did I ever tell you about the kitten one of my sisters brought home?" Shifting   
from kneeling to a sitting position Paul gently took her hand in his as he continued his   
story.   
  
"I think I was ten, Sarah was seven at the time. There was barely enough food to feed   
the six of us that winter and she walks in holding this shivering mound of black fur. You   
would have instantly fallen in love with it, but my father." Paul shook his head at the   
memory, "He took one look at it and ordered Sarah to put it outside. I have to give her   
credit though she stood her ground. I think it was more the fact that it was sixty below   
zero with the wind chill and a week before Christmas that my father had a change of   
heart and allowed her to keep it."   
  
He hadn't noticed that Vanessa had regained conscious until her soft voice asked,   
"Paul, what did she name it?"   
  
Paul smiled as he helped her into a sitting position, "Shadow because the cat never left   
her side."   
  
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
It was a small group that gathered in one of the Roosevelt's conference rooms half an   
hour later. Ross and Grey had decided to keep the news of a new Chig weapon on a   
need to know basis. Seated around the table were McQueen, West, Hawkes and   
Kylen. Nathan had thought her knowledge of the Chigs from her months of captivity   
might be useful.   
  
Ross and Grey stood at the front of the table, a map of the sector of space in question   
projected on a screen behind them. Ross glanced at Lucas Grey who nodded,   
indicating that the Saratoga commodore should begin.   
  
"I really hate to be the one to say this, but in this War we may have underestimated the   
Chigs." Ross saw McQueen open his mouth to protest and held up his hand, "Let me   
finish."   
  
McQueen's mouth instantly snapped shut and he leaned back in his chair, waiting for   
the Commodore to continue.   
  
"As I was saying I think we may have underestimated the Chigs by not thinking they   
were working on any other weapons since we destroyed Chiggy Von Richtovan a year   
ago. Lieutenant Johnson's story confirms a rumor that's been circulating Intelligence   
scuttlebutt recently."   
  
Grey stepped toward the center of the room, "And what is more deadly about this   
weapon is that we have, at the moment, no way to detect its presence. At least with   
our friend Chiggy Von Richtovan there was a wave on LDAR to announce that it was   
there." Grey's Irish burr paused as he looked at the group gathered. He was telling   
them nothing they didn't already know.   
  
Ross picked up the story, "The computer data that was brought back to the Saratoga   
by the survey missions does not look promising. All we know at this point is that   
whatever it was it left a huge energy residue. Bigger than anything we've ever come   
across."   
  
Nathan felt Kylen stiffen and turned to look at her, concern instantly crossed his face   
as he saw her frightened expression.   
  
"Kylen, what is it?" Kylen wasn't quite sure what was happening to her. She had, had   
several panic attacks during the six months after she returned to Earth. This was   
similar, but yet ten times more intense than anything she'd experienced before.   
  
Nathan's fear escalated when she didn't respond. He knew bringing her into this   
meeting was too soon. But he thought that helping them figure out what this new   
weapon was might also help her face her memories. Help her deal with what had   
happened last year. Now as he saw the almost panic stricken expression on her face   
Nathan knew how wrong he had been.   
  
Gently he took her hand in his, "Kylen, I'm sorry. If this is too much for you, we can   
leave."   
  
Finally getting her breathing and rapid pulse under control enough so she could talk   
Kylen squeezed Nathan's hand smiling at him briefly, "I'm alright, Nathan. Sorry for the   
interruption, Commodore."   
  
Ross smiled, "No apologies necessary, Kylen. You heard Lieutenant Johnson's story.   
When you were held by the Chigs does this sound like anything you saw?"   
  
Kylen winced slightly as her mind went to unwanted memories. Memories she had long   
since buried and shoved in the deepest, darkest corner of her subconscious.   
  
Swallowing hard she looked Ross in the eye, "Even with all the therapy I've had over   
the past year, Commodore most of the time since the Tellis colony was attacked until I   
saw Nathan on the rescue ship is all a dark blur."   
  
Ross leaned on the table, "Anything you can tell us, no matter how small it seems to   
you could help us unlock the mystery of this thing."   
  
**********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
Aerotech pleasure ship, the Bacchus  
First week of March, 2065  
  
Captain Shane Vansen gratefully welcomed the soothing blanket of darkness as sleep   
overtook her. Every single muscle and limb in her body ached from the torture sessions   
she had endured.   
Shane's mouth drew into a tight line, she would be damned if she let them know how   
much pain she was in. She had been so close to freedom. So close to getting them a   
rescue. After their Christmas celebration the Wildcards had waited and watched their   
enemy, looking for any weakness. Any opportunity to escape.   
  
Close to Valentine's Day she had finally found one. Her old friend Handsome Alvin.   
Whatever they were paying him to do it seemed like he really didn't have much of a   
purpose. While Sewell-Z and Leia did the dirty work Alvin usually hung back in the   
shadows, watching.   
  
Shane struggled into a sitting position wincing as she once again hit her head on the low   
ceiling of the small room. In her plan to escape she had finally relented and agreed to   
play a game of pool with Alvin. That at least got her out of the cell and able to better   
scout their surroundings.   
  
Half way through the third round it seemed fate, a Guardian Angel or something similar   
was watching out for them. The power failed, nearly ship wide. As the game room   
plunged into darkness Shane had grabbed the only weapon she had, her pool stick.   
  
Alvin had either been too cocky about his safety or had really been caught off guard   
when she had thrust the stick into his left 'eye'.   
  
While the AI swore and doubled over in pain Shane had ran for the door skirting into   
the hallway as she made her way to the upper decks in search of a radio.   
  
Unfortunately she had only made it up three decks, far from the lights and sounds of   
the intergalactic casino. Shane had just reached a stairway and was on the sixth step   
before a hand clamped around her left ankle, causing her to loose her balance and   
slam into the metal stairs.   
  
Shane had kicked him in the jaw with her free foot, briefly attaining her freedom before   
Alvin caught her again.   
  
"Now, now." Alvin said as he had dragged her back down the stairs and propping her   
into a standing position, "This is no way to play nice."   
  
Shane had glared at the AI, barely resisting the urge to spit in his face, "I don't play   
nice."   
  
  
  
********  
  
After that she had gotten a lecture from Sewell about the futility of trying to escape and   
was tossed back in the footlocker. Shane now knew this was their form of solitary   
confinement. She hadn't seen Paul or Vanessa since Christmas and could only imagine   
what the AI's were telling them about her fate.   
  
Giving up on sleep Shane's eyes snapped open. As she drew herself into a sitting   
position she was more determined than ever to escape from this hell hole. Staring into   
the darkness she was reminded of the old adage, 'If at once you don't succeed, try, try   
again.'   
  
  
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
The terror of being a prisoner of war returned to Kylen full force as unwanted   
memories surfaced. Ross's deep voice broke into her revere drawing her back to the   
present. Blinking she forced herself to focus on what he was saying.   
  
"......Johnson said one squadron member mentioned Angels before he threw his   
Hammer into a spin. Does that mean anything to you?"   
  
Nathan watched with growing concern as some of the sparkle seemed to fade from   
her blue eyes. This was too much for her.   
  
"Commodore, maybe we should take a short break. Give her a chance to   
recuperate."   
  
Kylen shook her head, "No Nathan, I'm alright. I want to help."   
  
She looked at the two Commodores, "After the initial attack those who survived   
managed to allude them for a few hours. We gathered what supplies we could salvage   
and headed into the hills."   
  
"The phototags." Nathan said softly remembering how he had found Kylen's   
identification tag hanging with others in an overturned shelter. That had been the first   
indication he had that she was still alive.   
  
Kylen glanced at him before nodding, "Yes, we left those there hoping that if a rescue   
came they would find them and know where to look for us." She paused swallowing   
hard as the memories became darker, "We tried to move quickly but many of us had   
been severely injured in the attack. Just before twilight they caught up with us. Those   
who resisted were shot on sight. The survivors were immediately herded into one of   
their shuttles."   
  
"I saw." Nathan recalled, "But I was too far away to help."   
  
Kylen squeezed his hand, "I'm glad you didn't try, you would have been killed instantly.   
After their shuttle took off it met up with a larger ship in orbit. I don't know how to   
describe the feeling that overcame us as we saw it looming ahead. It was like it   
pulsated evil. After they unloaded us the shuttle went back to the planet.   
  
As it descended I noticed the shuttle had white and yellow lights that illuminated when   
it accelerated." She looked at Ross," Perhaps that's what Bonavia saw. The yellow   
and white lights could have blended together to look like an angel to him."   
  
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Lieutenant Colonel John Oakes returned to his quarters. He had less than twenty   
minutes to change and shower before he had to brief the 44th on their upcoming   
mission. As he absently clicked on his computer to the Earth News Network John   
figured it was just as well that Ross had pulled West out on special assignment. After   
the scene in the Crow's Nest the tension in the 44th had escalated.   
  
Just as he was about to step into the shower snippets of a news story caught his   
attention. He focused his gaze back on the small screen in time to see a red haired   
woman in her thirties standing somewhere with palm trees in the background.   
  
"........Breaking news from Los Angeles this afternoon. The CEO of Aerotech   
industries, John Bennett has retired. Allowing vice president Michael Lane to take   
over. Ambitious is the nicest word anyone in Aerotech could say about the California   
native. Lane has long been feared in the computer business as a 'take no prisoners'   
business man when it came to allocating new companies to come under Aerotech's   
wing."   
  
"In other related news an Iowa company has created a new computer chip that has   
created great excitement in the computer industry. Some experts say that this   
advancement could leap the industry forward thirty yea......"   
  
Oakes snapped the computer off. He retraced his steps to the shower, the gold aviator   
wings resting on top of the computer monitor catching his attention. There was one   
thing he could do in Shane's memory that could have lasting affects on his career, but   
so be it. He had lived in this limbo long enough now was the time to end it. Seeing he   
only had ten minutes left to make his meeting Oakes quickly walked into the bathroom   
and shut the door.   
  
  
  
********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
Aerotech pleasure ship, the Bacchus  
Third week of April, 2065  
  
Lieutenant Vanessa Damphoose didn't know why the AI's had allowed her and Paul to   
be kept in the same cell, but she was grateful. The word grateful sounded strange in   
her mind but that's how she felt. Grateful to her captors and torturers for allowing her   
the last place of peace and solace that she had. Being able to see a friendly face some   
how made the existence she was in bearable.   
  
Vanessa huddled in the corner of the small dark room, never feeling more alone in her   
life than she did at that moment. Leia had come and taken Paul away several hours   
ago. Paul hadn't told her what went on in his 'question sessions' as the AI's called   
them. She hadn't pushed knowing he was still reeling from what Elroy put him through.   
  
Vanessa shielded her eyes with her right hand as the heavy metal door was yanked   
open and Paul's limp body was tossed back inside like somebody's sack of potatoes.   
  
"You'd think I'd be used to this by now." Paul commented in a weak voice as he   
struggled into a sitting position.   
  
Vanessa wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a comforting embrace.   
  
"Paul, what do they want from us?" She asked in a voice thick with tears, "Its been   
months and they keep asking the same questions."   
  
"I think I know." Paul replied softly, "But I have no idea how to rectify it. They   
obviously think we saw more than we did of the Chig on Anvil."   
  
Vanessa blinked,"You think this all goes back to Roundhammer? What could have   
been in that cave that was so important?"   
  
Paul turned to face her, "The only thing we saw in that cave was unborn Chigs.   
Cooper was the only one who was in there for an extended amount of time."   
  
Vanessa frowned, "You think he saw something and didn't tell the rest of us?"   
  
Paul shook his head, "No, I think he might have seen something that he didn't think   
was important at the time. Something that might have seemed like it belonged there yet   
seemed out of place at the same time."   
  
Vanessa sighed, "How do we tell them what they want to hear if we don't know what   
that is?"   
  
Wang squeezed her hand, "We'll come up with something." He assured her hoping he   
sounded more confident than he felt, "There has to be a way out of this mess."   
  
********  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
Roosevelt's Commodore Lucas Grey leaned against the wall near the door while Glen   
Ross began to pace the front of the room. McQueen leaned forward his hands folded   
in front of him on the table as he looked at Kylen. "So these 'Angel' ships. Do you   
remember anything more about them? What color were they? How big?"   
  
Kylen shook her head, a frown on her face, "Sorry Colonel, most of what happened   
after that is still a blur. I do remember that they were about as big maybe a little smaller   
than our Hammerheads."   
  
"Thank you Kylen." Ross said finally stopping in the center of the room turning to face   
the group, "Okay. So now we have a rough idea of what these ships look like. That   
still doesn't help us detect them if they don't show up on LDAR. Anyone have any   
ideas on how we can protect ourselves from these things if we have no idea when   
they'll strike?"   
  
Grey took his glasses off absently using a handkerchief to remove a spot before saying,   
"We know from the Valley Forge's data recorder that they saw a brief burst of yellow   
light before the computer went down."   
  
Hawkes straightened in his chair, "Now that we know what to look for maybe that's   
enough of a warning."   
  
West shook his head, "No, if we tell people to look out for yellow lights we could have   
squadrons shooting at stars or each other before this is through. We need to know   
more."   
  
"Agreed." Ross said quietly.   
  
Lost in his own thoughts Grey jumped slightly as the door was opened suddenly.   
Lieutenant Colonel John Oakes entered the room a grim look on his face.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Commodore." Oakes began turning to face Grey.   
  
Grey raised a red eyebrow, "Can't this wait, Colonel? We're in the middle of   
something here."   
  
Oakes looked at West, "I'm sorry, Sir what I have to say can't wait and may effect   
what you're planning." Grey looked at Ross questioningly.   
  
Ross nodded motioning Oakes to an empty chair next to McQueen, "Have a seat,   
Colonel."   
  
"Thank you, Sir."   
  
******* 


	4. The Wildcards Reshuffle the Deck pt.4

Operation:Homeward Bound  
Aerotech pleasure ship, the Bacchus  
First week of June, 2065  
  
Handsome Alvin ducked easily as the glass paperweight bounced off the wall behind   
him shattering to the floor in a million pieces. Leia advanced on the AI, fury burning in   
her green eyes, "I've had just about enough from you, pool boy."   
  
Alvin grinned as he leaned against the office wall, "Coming from someone who says   
she doesn't care, I've grown to like that pet name, cupcake."   
  
Leia blinked, "Cupcake?! I'll show you a cupcake!"   
  
Howard Sewell-Z sighed loudly as he tried to maneuver between the two AI's in the   
tight quarters, "You two are giving me quite a migraine. Either kiss and make up or go   
to your separate corners."   
  
Leia whirled on her boss, "Howie, why are we still on this dump? Its been almost six   
months."   
  
Sewell sat down behind the small desk, "Trust me, Leia I'm well aware at how much   
time we've spent here in the land of Oz. The person who sent us on this mission is   
convinced that they know more than they're saying."   
  
Leia shook her head furiously as she began to pace, "Howie as much as I hate to   
disagree with our great leader they don't know anything. As much as I love playing   
with Possum I'm sick to death of hearing their name, rank and serial number."   
  
Sewell nodded in agreement, "I agree with you Leia love. I believe its high time to ask   
them nicely one more time. If they don't tell us what we want to know we kill them and   
scrap the mission. Our leader will just have to find out his precious information another   
way." He looked at Alvin, "I trust you'll take care of the lovely Captain?"   
  
Alvin smiled, "With pleasure."   
  
  
*******  
  
USS Franklin Roosevelt  
Chig Territory  
June, 2065  
  
If Oakes had decided to drop a pin in that conference room you would have heard it   
hit the floor. John forced himself not to grin at the stunned expressions.   
  
McQueen was the first to find his voice, "How could you keep this from your   
superiors?!"   
  
Oakes glared at him, "You think I had any say in this? You think I enjoyed letting   
Shane think I was dead?! I was under strict orders that if I valued my career and my   
new lease on life I could not tell anyone."   
  
"Orders from who?" Ross demanded his black eyes the color of coal.   
  
Oakes turned to face him, "Sewell, Aerotech."   
  
McQueen shook his head, "Sewell was killed on the Saratoga months before your   
incident on Hale."   
  
Oakes stood one hand leaning on the back of the chair, "The Howard Sewell that died   
on the Saratoga was an AI."   
  
"You have proof of this?" McQueen demanded.   
  
John nodded, "His replacement, Howard Sewell-Z's smiling face was the first thing I   
saw when I woke up."   
  
"Talk about nightmare material." Hawkes muttered under his breath.   
  
Oakes nodded, "He told me in no uncertain terms that if I wanted my life back. If I   
wanted my career back I had to go along with their plans."   
  
Nathan ran a hand over the back of his neck, "I always knew there was something too   
snake-like about Sewell."   
  
"What were their plans?" Lucas Grey asked moving closer to the group.   
  
Oakes shook his head, "I just did as I was told. I was never let in on the big picture."   
  
  
*********  
  
Operation:Homeward Bound  
Aerotech pleasure ship, the Bacchus  
June, 2065  
  
Vanessa Damphoose winced in pain as the knife was pressed harder against her   
throat.   
  
"So my dear Paul," Howard Sewell-Z began as he walked around the perimeter of the   
small room, "I will ask this one more time and I suggest you think carefully about your   
answer. Leia has been known to slip on occasion."   
  
Paul strained against the metal cuffs that held him to the chair as he glared at the AI's,   
"How many times do we have to say it for you to believe us?! We don't know   
anything."   
  
Sewell shook his head, "Wrong answer Paully." He glanced at the blonde woman   
behind Vanessa, "Leia, dear....."   
  
Leia placed her right hand under Vanessa's chin tipping it upwards as she smiled at   
Paul, "Take a last look at your lady friend, Possum. I don't like to brag, but I am   
known for my craftsmanship."   
  
Vanessa met Paul's frantic gaze, forcing herself to concentrate on his face. She couldn't   
believe that after everything she had been through since joining the 58th that this was   
how she was going to die. She jumped as the knife pricked the tender skin above at   
the base of her throat. She felt the warm trickle of blood start to flow downward.   
  
"No!" Paul shouted the chair jumping as he struggled to free himself, "No! Leave her   
alone!"   
  
Sewell stepped in front of Paul blocking his view of Vanessa, "Now Paul, you know   
there's only one way to end this. You have to say the magic words. Your squadron   
brought something back from Anvil, where is it?"   
  
Paul glared at his captor, "I'm telling you we didn't bring anything back except a pile of   
dirt the Chig gave Hawkes! We have no idea what you're talking about!" Wang's voice   
broke as he lowered his head, "Please, don't hurt her.....please."   
  
Sewell shook his head in disgust, "Now there's one thing I can't stand a weak Marine.   
Leia will you do the honors?"   
  
Leia smiled broadly as she walked around Vanessa so she was facing her. Knife still   
held at her throat.   
  
"With pleasure, Howie." She replied as she met Vanessa's gaze, "Now, since I'm such   
a nice person I'll give you a choice on how you're going to die. Do you want it quick or   
if you like pain I can drag it out so it'll take days for you to die."   
  
The four people in the room jumped as the door was kicked in, causing harsh   
florescent light to blind them.   
  
"Nobody's going to die, at least not today." A familiar voice said as the silhouette   
walked farther into the room, "Drop the knife, lady and step away."   
  
Leia looking like the proverbial deer caught in a pair of car headlights couldn't move.   
She stood rooted to the spot knife point still at Vanessa's throat. Vanessa took   
advantage of the opportunity and kicked the knife out of Leia's hand, wrestling the AI   
around so she had her in a choke hold. Booted footsteps stormed into the room   
behind the silhouette as fifteen Marines surrounded Sewell without incident. Leading   
him out of the room in handcuffs.   
  
"Since I'm such a nice person, I won't kill you." Vanessa said with a weary smile as she   
forced the AI to lay face down on the floor.   
  
Paul's eyes finally adjusted to the light but his stunned mind refused to believe what he   
was seeing.   
  
"Colonel?" He asked in a weak voice.   
  
McQueen knelt down next to the chair working on prying open the metal cuffs, "Yes,   
Wang its me. Good to see you back among the living."   
  
Paul tried to shake the cob webs out of his mind, but none of his thoughts were   
connecting enough to make sense. After all the months of torture he couldn't believe   
they were finally being rescued.   
  
"I don't understand, Colonel. How did you find us? Shane's dead. They killed her   
when she tried to get to a radio."   
  
McQueen shook his head, "That was just another lie the AI's told you to break you.   
They had kept her in a separate cell for months. Unfortunately she's not in as good as   
shape as you two but she'll live."   
  
Vanessa joined the duo helping free Paul from the chair, "I still don't understand,   
Colonel. How did you find us after all these months?"   
  
McQueen placed a gentle hand on her left shoulder, "I'll explain everything once we   
get you two back to the Saratoga and have a doc look you over."   
  
********  
  
Epilog  
USS Saratoga  
Neutral territory  
June, 2065  
  
It was a happy but exhausted group that gathered in the Saratoga's medical bay. Kylen   
smiled as she leaned into Nathan's embrace the Wildcards were finally back together.   
A little bumped and bruised but they were back were they belonged.   
  
Captain Shane Vansen lay in a bed two feet from Paul. She had several broken ribs   
and her left leg had been badly sprained in her last torture session. Cooper stood next   
to her bed, awkwardly holding her hand. Vanessa stood on the left side of Paul's bed   
her right arm in a sling, she had sprained her wrist during Leia's arrest.   
  
"Is this really happening?" Vanessa asked softly as she looked at Paul and Shane, "Am   
I really standing back on the Saratoga?"   
  
Paul smiled at her, squeezing her hand, "I've been asking myself that same question   
over and over."   
  
"Well, you can start believing it." Commodore Glen Ross said with a wide smile as he   
walked into the room followed close behind by Lucas Grey and McQueen.   
  
Shane struggled into a sitting position looking Ross in the eye, "Commodore as much   
as I appreciate the reunion I still don't understand how you found us?"   
  
"Perhaps I can explain that." Colonel John Oakes replied as he stepped into the room   
crossing over to Shane's bed taking her hand in his, "Good to see you again, Captain."   
  
Shane reached up and gently touched Oakes's right cheek, "John?" She asked in a   
hoarse voice, "How?"   
  
Nathan grinned as he looked at Ross, "I think you better start explaining Colonel. I   
don't think Shane can handle too many more surprises."   
  
Ross nodded, "You can thank the ghost here for your rescue, Shane. After he came   
forward a few days ago and revealed how he had been allowed to survive the incident   
over Haleg everything began falling into place."   
  
McQueen picked up the story, "After Oakes dropped the bomb that Sewell was an   
AI Ross contacted Hayden."   
  
Ross shook his head still not quite believing the events of the last few days, "After   
confronting her about Sewell she finally relented the whole sordid tale. The head of   
Aerotech, Michael Lane had blackmailed her into participating in this bizarre plot. But   
she pulled one over on him. After learning that they were holding the three of you on   
the Bacchus she contacted an AI named Alvin to work for her."   
  
Shane blinked almost getting out of the bed before Cooper gently forced her back,   
"Handsome Alvin is a patriot?!" She asked incredulously.   
  
Ross grinned, "Ironic isn't it? She paid him triple what Lane was offering and he agreed   
to send her periodic updates via email. Just before I contacted her Hayden's assistant   
had just received a letter from Alvin that told of Sewell's plan to kill you. Her   
conscience finally got to her and she told us everything."   
  
Vanessa shook her head, "This is unbelievable."   
  
"It gets better." McQueen replied as he leaned against the wall.   
  
Hawkes looked at him questioningly, "The Angel ships?"   
  
"What Angel ships?" Shane asked looking from Oakes to McQueen and back again.   
  
"That's what we thought were the Chig's latest weapon." Ross replied.   
  
Oakes continued, "In reality they were Aerotech."   
  
Kylen stared at him in surprise, "Aerotech?"   
  
Oakes nodded, "Perhaps not what you saw, Kylen but the later versions that   
destroyed the Valley Forge and the 33rd were Aerotech's doing. It seems that after   
the peace talk debacle the Chigs really did want to make peace. They're numbers   
were far more diminished than we thought."   
  
McQueen had a disgusted look on his face as he continued, "It seems that in exchange   
for ammo and material to make the ships the Chigs would continue the War."   
  
Paul raised up into a sitting position, "Why? Why would they want that?"   
  
"Greed." Ross replied as he folded his arms across his chest, "Pure and simple greed.   
It seems Aerotech was near bankrupt. Without the war they were out of business and   
Lane couldn't have that."   
  
"Unbelievable." Kylen said turning to look at Nathan, "All those lost lives."   
  
"One thing," Vanessa said as she looked at her friends, "Commodore you said Hayden   
was being blackmailed. What did they have over her?"   
  
Ross looked at Nathan, "She asked me to give you a message, Nathan. She said to tell   
you that you were right."   
  
Nathan looked at Kylen, "Aerotech knew about the Chigs before they launched the   
Tellus and Vesta colonies." He said sadly.   
  
"And Hayden knew that before she was elected. Once she was elected Lane had that   
to hold over her. He knew if that ever got out to the press her career would be over."   
  
"What happens to her now?" Shane asked.   
  
Ross shook his head sadly ,"She resigned. They'll hold an election within the next three   
weeks to choose a new Secretary General."   
  
A black haired nurse in her forties stepped into the room smiling apologetically at the   
group, "I'm sorry but you'll all have to leave now. The patients have been through an   
incredible ordeal and need there rest."   
  
Ross grinned, "Okay, we'll get out of your hair." He said turning and motioning Grey   
and McQueen out of the room.   
  
McQueen paused in the doorway looking at the 58th. He never thought he would see   
them together. A feeling of peace settled over him maybe the world wasn't perfect but   
at least his little corner of it was as close as it came.   
  
"Don't forget to tell them about the party, West." McQueen reminded the young   
Captain in a gruff voice as he turned and exited the room.   
  
Paul's eyes lit up, "Party?"   
  
Nathan grinned, "As soon as the Doc gives the okay they're going to have a party for   
us in the observation lounge. Sort of a welcome back party."   
  
Oakes smiled at Shane, "Think you're up for a dance, Captain?"   
  
Shane grinned, "Just try to keep up."   
  
  
********  
  
USS Saratoga  
Neutral territory  
June, 2065  
Three days later......  
  
"Well, I see they went all out." Paul Wang commented as he placed his right arm   
around Vanessa's shoulders as they walked into the lounge. Vanessa grinned noting the   
ice sculptures shaped like a deck of playing cards and the gold 'Welcome home'   
banner that stretched the length of the room.   
  
"I think we deserve it." She replied turning to face him extending her good hand, "As   
they say, When in Rome."   
  
Paul grinned, "May I have this dance, my lady?"   
  
Vanessa laughed, "I'd be honored, good Sir." She replied as Wang led her out onto   
the small dance floor.   
  
  
*********  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Lieutenant Colonel John Oakes asked as he came up   
behind Shane handing her a tall glass of champagne.   
  
Shane turned away from the window smiling at him as she took the glass, "I believed   
you were dead, John."   
  
Oakes grinned, "I thought you were dead. I think that makes us even."   
  
Shane punched him lightly, "I'm serious."   
  
John lightly touched her face, "So am I."   
  
He reached into his pocket and took out his good luck charm. Gently he pinned the   
gold aviator wings on the right side of Shane's uniform shirt. "There, now they're back   
where they belong."   
  
Shane's gaze lingered on the pin for a moment before looking into his eyes, "I can't   
believe you kept them all these years."   
  
John pulled her into an embrace, "It was a part of you I could take with me." He   
leaned back slightly so he could look into her eyes, "So Captain Shane Vansen do you   
still not believe in forever?"   
  
Shane nodded, "Yes, but when I'm in your arms you make me think that it might be   
possible."   
  
"I love you." John whispered before he captured Shane's lips in a tender kiss.   
  
"I love you too." Shane replied quietly after they broke the kiss, resting her head on his   
shoulder.   
  
********  
  
"There you are." Kylen Calinea commented finally finding Nathan in a far corner of the   
observation lounge.   
  
Nathan smiled at her as he took her hand pulling her close, "Sorry if I disappeared on   
you. There was something important I had to get."   
  
Kylen kissed him quickly as she sat down on a nearby chair, "Its alright. I was just   
worried about you. Everything has changed so suddenly."   
  
"Change can be a good thing." Nathan replied getting down on one knee and taking   
her left hand in his.   
  
"Nathan."   
  
Nathan took a small velvet covered jeweler's box out of his pant's pocket. Awkwardly   
he handed it too her.   
  
Kylen felt tears come to her eyes before she even opened the box. They started   
flowing full force when she saw the beauty nestled within.   
  
"It was my Grandmother's." Nathan explained taking the gold ring out of the box. The   
small diamond flanked on either side by two rubies glittered.   
  
"Its beautiful." Kylen replied as Nathan gently slipped the ring on left hand.   
  
"Kylen." Nathan began softly ,"All the events of the past year made me realize how   
precious you are to me. When you were missing it was like they had taken part of my   
heart, part of my soul that could never be hole again until I had you back in my life.   
Then by some miracle God gave you back to me and I made a promise to myself   
never to let you out of my sight again. So Kylen Calinea will you do me the honor of   
being my wife?"   
  
Tears of joy clogged Kylen's throat so it was several seconds before she could speak.   
When she did her voice was a soft whisper.   
  
"Yes, Nathan." She replied standing, "Yes, I'll marry you."   
  
"Thank God." Nathan whispered as he lifted her off her feet spinning her around, "I   
love you." He said when he finally sat her back down.   
  
Kylen gently touched his left cheek with her hand, her blue eyes sparkling with tears of   
happiness, "And I love you, Nathan West."   
  
  
*********  
  
Tyrus Cassius McQueen leaned against the mobile bar, a glass of champagne in his   
right hand. He glanced up as Ross joined him taking a glass from a passing waiter.   
  
"So, do you think the War's really over?"   
  
Glen Ross shrugged his eyes never leaving the crowd of people, "Your guess is as   
good as mine, Ty. I think we are finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel with the   
exposure of Aerotech's plot. As for whether the Chigs want to negotiate that we'll just   
have to wait and see."   
  
"So the 5-8 will stay together?" McQueen asked.   
  
Ross nodded,"With the highest honors the Core has to offer ."He looked at the Marine   
squadron, "But with all they've been through its really up to them if they want to stay."   
  
  
*****  
  
Shane tapped the side of her champagne glass stepping toward the center of the room   
to get everyone's attention.   
  
"Everyone, if I could have your attention." Shane paused as she waited for the   
conversation to die, "I'd like to make a toast."   
  
She held up her glass smiling at her friends, "To good friends."   
  
As glasses clanked around the room Cooper Hawkes took a step forward. His eyes   
misting slightly, "To the Wildcards." He said holding up his glass.   
  
"To the Wildcards." The 58th replied joining Cooper in the center of the room,   
enveloping each other in a group hug.   
  
They had come through the ordeal of the last year stronger. And with peace almost at   
hand, the future had never looked brighter.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
